Tested Allegiance
by queen-hale
Summary: Your pack is your family and people would say; 'family over everything'. Your mate is someone you're destined to spend the rest of your life and make a family with. But what happens when you're forced to choose between your family and the one you're meant to spend your life with? Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1 - Dream or Nightmare

Chapter 1, SAVION POV – Dream or nightmare?

Ethan and Aiden sat on either side of the couch, my head resting on Ethan and my feet on Aiden. It was a boring afternoon and we were just waiting on Deucalion's commands… especially me. I've been out of the loop with their plans the past few months, it's not like I wanted to be a part of it. Frankly, I didn't care.

Kali stormed in, clearly pissed off, with Ennis and Deucalion following her. They were clearly arguing about something before they got in. "So you just want to waltz into that town huh?" Kali questioned Deucalion, "the whole pack? You're just going to shove us all in danger?" Ethan, Aiden and I all looked up at them. Kali looked at me and let out another frustrated sigh. "What about her huh? What makes-"

"Are you questioning the way I run things, Kali?" Deucalion interrupted, calmly I might add. "I can guarantee that we will be anything but in danger in that town. After all… we are an Alpha pack." He held out his hand and Ennis quickly reached for his stick and handed it to him. He used his stick to feel the area around him and made his way out of the apartment. Kali and Ennis soon followed him.

I waited until I couldn't hear their heartbeats anymore before speaking up. "What was that about?" I looked at Ethan. Ethan and Aiden exchanged a look and both pursed their lips. "Come on, I know they've been hiding things from me the past few months, just spill!" I nagged.

Aiden nodded at Ethan and Ethan bit his lip before speaking, "You have to promise not to tell them we told you, or even act like you know." I nodded. Aiden drew in a deep breath. "We're going to Beacon Hills."

I was silent for a moment, a long moment. I let my eyes wander to the window, watching the dark clouds roll in. "Why?" I queried after a long, deafening moment of silence.

The twins both shrugged. "When a strong pack is forming, word gets around." Aiden murmured, he started playing with my hair as if trying to comfort me.

"Everything will be fine, Sav." Ethan tried; I gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, yeah it will." I nodded. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I dismissed myself; all three of us knew that was a lie. We did nothing but lounge around all day while Deucalion, Kali and Ennis did whatever it is they do whenever they leave us at the apartment.

I crawled into my bed and buried myself deep into the comfort of my duvet and pillows. My thoughts were all over the place. I could hear the traffic from the streets, Ethan and Aiden's heartbeats in the lounge, the strong gush of wind making the windows in my room rattle and the low rumbling of the incoming storm.

I shut my eyes as soon as the first drop of rain hit my window and not long later, I fell into a deep slumber.

_I stared at Derek, his eyes were blue. The eyes of an innocent killer. I circled him, like a hunter closing in on its prey. I didn't want to attack him, I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted to phase back and hold him._

_"Either his life or yours, Savion." A deep voice said. I looked around the room, searching where the voice came from but it was only me and Derek in that room._

_"Sav, you don't have to do this." Derek said gently, he was in his wolf form, but his stance looked like he had no intention to fight… even if I attacked him. _

_I felt a wave of darkness wash over me; suddenly I felt no remorse for the wolf standing in front of me. A feeling of darkness pooled around my heart. I tilted my head, looking at the wolf's face, and it was as if I didn't know him. My nails turned to claws, teeth turned to fangs and I was sure that my eyes were a glowing crimson red. _

_I let out a dark chuckle, "Oh but I do… I really do." I flashed my fangs and roared. I jumped at him and my claws went straight for his chest. I clawed his shirt open and pushed him up against the wall, he wasn't fighting back. But his eyes begged for mercy though his mouth let out nothing but quick breathing. I wasted no time; I pushed my claws deep into his chest until my whole hand was in his body. _

_"Sa-Sav p-p-please…" He begged, struggling to get his words out. His bottom lip had a red stain and soon enough, blood was pouring out of his mouth. I pulled my hand out and let him slide to the floor. My claws and fangs retracted as did the darkness in me. _

_I looked down and saw Derek bleeding to his death. I quickly dropped down on my knees and held him. I inspected Derek's wound and noticed the blood on my hand. It took a few seconds to click but when I realised what I had just done, I felt my heart shatter to pieces. _

_"No… NO!" I shook my head. "Derek, keep your eyes open!" I slapped his cheek lightly. I listened to his faint, slow heartbeat. "No, no, no… Please, Der- No, Derek, please! I'm begging you." The back of my eyes started stinging. "Derek…" I looked into his hazel green eyes, his human eyes. He stared right back into mine. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Derek I'm-" _

_His hand found mine and intertwined his fingers with mine. "Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay."_

_"Derek, no." His heartbeat slowing down some more, his heart struggling as it hardly had any more bloody to pump. "Derek, please just hold on a little bit longer, please!" _

_"It's okay." His voice was barely a whisper. His last heartbeat was faint but it sounded so loud in my ears, it echoed in my brain. The echo got louder and louder and it pounded in my ears, even louder than my own._

I shot straight up, the beating hurting my ears. I turned to my window and saw that the sun was just about to rise. I sighed and let myself fall back into my pillows. I rubbed my temples, trying to somehow massage the images of my dreams out of my head.

The darkness that washed over me, it made me a whole different person. One that didn't care didn't feel emotions. A killing machine. And the scary thing is a part of me was satisfied when I killed Derek in my dream.

I haven't seen Derek… well ever since the last time I saw him. After I joined the Alpha pack and left, I never heard from Derek again. And now I'm coming back with the people who took me away from him. Just the thought of stepping into Beacon Hills made my stomach churn.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Call me A or queen-hale, whichever suits you! **

**I hope the first chapter wasn't all too sucky, I'm a bit iffy about this story considering it's the first one I've written in.. a year and a half? I know I'm a bit rusty... okay, a lot rusty but I'm working on it! I promise! **

**Please bear with me! I'll make it better! :) **

**Thanks for reading! Kisses! **

**queen-hale x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 2, Savion POV – Home sweet home.**

Having plans kept from me doesn't really give me much to think about, other than being in an Alpha pack; I had nothing else to do. I packed clothes in my bag, not paying attention to what I was putting in. I could hear low murmurs coming from the dining room.

"You think it's a good idea for her to be back in Beacon Hills… where she could easily run into Derek Hale?" The voice sounded like Ennis. "How do we know she's not just going to go running back to him?"

My brows furrowed and I listened intently to their conversation. They were talking about me and Derek.

"We're her pack, her family. I think we need to put a little more faith in her." Aiden defended me in a low voice; I always favoured Ethan and Aiden more than the rest of the pack. Mainly because they are like my little brothers, I was their guardian and have been ever since I joined the pack.

"Derek Hale was her mate." Kali snapped. I cringed at her referring to him as my 'mate'.

"Was." Ethan and Aiden said in unison.

"It's not that simple." Ennis interjected.

"You know what happens when you find your mate, Aiden? Huh Ethan?" I heard someone step. "You find an anchor. So how are you so sure that her love for Derek Hale," Kali said his name in disgust. "Isn't going to break the bond?"

Everyone was quiet. "Her allegiance is with her pack. And we are her pack." Aiden said firmly.

"You know that's not the bond I was talking about." I barely made out Kali say that, as if she said it so low to make sure I wouldn't hear. With that I heard light footsteps walking towards the door, followed by a heavier pair. Ennis and Kali must have walked out.

I zipped up my bag as Aiden walked in. "Hey, are you ready?"

"Yeah." I gave him a half smile as he grabbed my bag to load it in my car.

"Deucalion, Ennis and Kali had already left, said they needed to get the place we are going to be staying at ready first." Ethan said.

I nodded thoughtfully and stared out the window. My head was spinning, though I never cared whenever the pack's plan was kept from me this one seemed like it was going to affect me a lot. Every time I think about seeing Derek again, every time I think about anything that was in my life while I was still a beta made my stomach drop.

Aiden's ring tone broke my train of thoughts. He murmured a simple "Okay." Before hanging up. "Let's get on the road; we should be there by midnight."

The three of us walked out of the apartment in silence I climbed into the driver's seat, while Aiden took the passenger seat and Ethan occupied the back. I looked at Aiden who pursed his lips and gave me an encouraging nod. He knew I was feeling uneasy about going back to Beacon Hills, but we have to do it.

After hours of driving the twins were both deep in slumber and according to the navigation system we were only a few hours away from Beacon Hills. I tried not to overthink it, whatever Deucalion's plans were it probably won't require us staying in Beacon Hills for a long time. My mind wandered over to Derek, there could only be one pack in Beacon Hills then there's no doubt that it's his.

I drove past the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign and suddenly I felt as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest. My heart was beating so loud and fast that it woke up the twins. I gripped the stirring wheel tightly and focused my eyes on the road.

"Sav, you need to breathe. Relax." Aiden placed a hand on my knee to try and calm me.

I pulled over the side of the road and shifted the gear to park. I leaned my head on the stirring wheel and focused on the twin's heartbeats, and tried matching my breathing with theirs.

"We can turn back you know, postpone this for a couple more days." Ethan rubbed gentle circles on my back. "We can just tell them we broke down half way." He suggested.

I shook my head. "No… No, it's okay." I gave them both a weak smile. "Why avoid the inevitable?" I took a deep breath and started driving again. It wasn't long until we reached the building we will be staying at.

The boys and I carried our bags to the apartment Kali had arranged for us. The apartment was empty when we walked in, Kali, Ennis and Deucalion must have already started. We unpacked and settled in in silence.

I found myself unable to sleep on my first night back in Beacon Hills. The others haven't returned and one of the twins is asleep, I could hear the other one still tossing and turning.

A few minutes later there was a light tap on my door. "Sav?" Ethan called quietly.

"Come in." I murmured.

Ethan quietly stepped in and shut the door behind him, he stood by my bed and I scooted over to give him some space. He lifted up the blanket and hoped in, making himself comfortable. We lied together in silence for a few moments.

"You haven't spoken much since you found out where we're going." Ethan interrupted the silence. I turned my head to look at him and he looked back, I turned to look at the ceiling again.

"I just… haven't found the right words to say, I guess." I shrugged. Which was true, I haven't. I couldn't even hold on to a thought for more than a minute before my brain starts bringing up other thing to think about,

Ethan nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I think it's okay to be a mess every once in a while." He said quietly.

Ethan is the youngest in our pack; he is minutes younger than Aiden. Being the youngest, he doesn't really have much say in things. No one cares about what he says, what he does or what he thinks. Everyone just expects him to follow orders like a lost puppy. Least that's how Ennis, Kali and Deucalion see him and his brother. They were omegas before the pack.

"I like that." I smiled in the dark and Ethan let out a chuckle. We stayed quiet for a few seconds. "What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I just…" He lifted and tucked his arm under it. "I just have a bad feeling about this whole plan you know."

"Why is that?"

"Because we don't know anything." Ethan paused. "I mean, usually they tell us something. But right now, we get complete radio silence until they decide that they need us… it just feels like something will go wrong." I turned to look at him and genuine worry was plastered on his face. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry; I'm being paranoid and stupid."

"No." I quickly said. "No I get what you mean and I agree with you."

"You do?" Though I always agree with him, he always seems surprised whenever I do. No one in the pack ever does.

"Of course." I reached for his hand and gave in a gentle squeeze. He gave me a smile. "You need to get some sleep." I changed the subject. "I need to sign you and your brother up to your new school tomorrow." I giggled.

Ethan groaned and sat up. "Goodnight, Sav." He leaned over and kissed my forehead lightly before pushing himself off my bed. I mumbled a 'goodnight' and he looked over to me before shutting the door behind him and making his way to his bedroom.

I pushed all the thoughts out of my mind and snuggled deep into my pillow. I didn't want to stay awake all night and overthink things. I shut my eyes and let myself drift to sleep.

The sun seeped through the gaps between the curtains covering my window. I sat up and pushed the blanket off of my body. I grabbed a pair of pyjama pants out of my closet and put them on before walking out of my room.

The apartment was quiet and the twins were still asleep. I don't think the others came back at all last night, but I'm sure they're fine. I started preparing breakfast for the two boys sleeping, I like making their life as human as possible. Someone making them breakfast, drive them to places, sending them to school. All that kind of human family stuff. I woke the boys up and called them down for breakfast, we all ate in silence.

"Can we get a bike?" Aiden asked me.

"For what?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"To ride to school." He gave me a toothy grin.

"Why don't I just drive you two?" I suggested.

"I don't mind that." Ethan shrugged.

"People would think you're our mother or our older sister, which means we have a milf or sister they want to 'ride'. And I don't know if you've gotten a whiff of 'horny' but I sure as hell don't want to smell that in the school halls first thing in the morning when you drop us off." Aiden pouted and Ethan laughed but nodded in agreement.

"So you'd rather be called a loser for riding a bicycle to school rather than people calling me a milf?"

"I didn't mean bicycle!" Aiden groaned. "I meant like a bike, like a motorcycle!"

"OH!" Ethan started laughing when it finally dawned on me. "I thought you meant bicycle…" Aiden shook his head and slapped his forehead. "Well, of course. Why not?"

"Really?!" Ethan and Aiden asked excitedly.

"Sure! We can get them after I get you two enrolled." I cleaned up the plates and placed them on the sink.

"OH YOU JUST BECAME THE BEST GUARDIAN EVER!" Aiden engulfed me in a bear hug and so did Ethan. "Thanks mum." They both said in unison before letting me go and making their way into their room to get ready. I laughed and loaded up the dishwasher before getting ready myself.

The enrolment was quick, the twins were signed into the school as my younger brothers. Afterwards, Mr. Curtis insisted that he gives us a quick tour of the school and show me the changes they have made since the time I was still attending Beacon Hills High School. The school had a different smell, different from just pure humans. An odd scent hit me as we walked past a certain locker and I could tell by the way the twins tensed up that they had picked it up as well.

"That place reeked of werewolf." Aiden said as soon as we got in the car.

"I used to go to that school." I didn't want to think that there were teenagers that were turned into wolves.

"Yeah, but-" Ethan was about to say something.

"And I wasn't the only one of our kind in there. You boys know that." I hated shutting down the boys and I hated having to bring up my past to do it. I just didn't want to think that teenagers were being turned, getting 'normal' ripped right out of their lives. It was different for me and the twins, we were born into this… but there are parts of me that wish we hadn't been, that wishes we were just humans.

Ethan understood and said, "Let's just drop it."

We drove in silence to the motor bike dealers and I let the boys browse as I sat by the counter and flipped through their catalogues. After what seemed like an eternity, they called me over and showed me the model they chose. I nodded approvingly and called over a staff and told him we wanted to take two of that same model.

"No problem, when would you like to pick them up?" He gave us the normal overly friendly smile salesmen give you when trying to sell something.

"I was actually hoping my brothers can drive them home today." I replied.

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his head. "We actually don't allow drive-away unless the vehicle is fully payed for."

I turned to the twins behind me and they both gave me the classic puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes, I could never say no to them. Deucalion's going to kill me for spending this much money. I held out my hand for Ethan to hand me my purse and turned back to the staff.

"So do you want cash, card or cheque?" I flashed him a smile. His heart skipped a beat then started beating rapidly; I smirked and decided to take advantage of it.

After arranging the papers and paying for Ethan and Aiden's motorcycles, I walked to my car with Ethan and Aiden behind me walking their bikes out of the building.

"Free servicing for the next twelve months, free parts for the bikes and the best insurance for half of what it's worth." Aiden laughed. "You are a horrible person, do you know that? Poor guy would have to explain that to his boss and the insurance company."

"I know." I chuckled and hopped into my car; the twins got on their bikes and put on their helmets. I rolled down the window. "I'll see you boys at home. No detours!" I said as sternly as I could. Their shoulders shook; I knew they'd just laugh at me. I shook my head and started driving home.

The twin did as they were told and was already waiting for me in the parking lot as they admired their new toys.

"You boys lose your keys to the apartment already?"

Ethan shook his head. "They're back. You know how Deucalion is."

I nodded understandingly as I walked ahead of them to the elevator. Deucalion didn't like it whenever we don't arrive with the people we left with. We always have to stick together.

We entered the apartment in silence. "Ah, nice of you three to join us." Deucalion said in a calm tone. The three of them were sitting at the dining table. We simply gave them a nod and headed to our rooms. "Sit." He told us. We looked at each other and sat down with them.

"We need you three with us tonight." Deucalion started.

The twins nodded and I rolled my eyes at how easily they gave in to his orders. "For?" I raised a brow. I was the only one that had enough guts to question his orders mainly because I knew he needed me more than I need him and I owed him nothing.

"Just to watch over something." Kali quickly replied, already growing impatient of my questions.

"Where?"

"Beacon Hills First National Bank." Deucalion smirked.

I nodded and stood up. I walked into my room. I buried my face into my hands; I had this odd feeling in my core. I stalked into the bathroom and pulled my shirt off. Black veins started appearing on my chest, my neck and my face. Like darkness slowly spreading in me. It wasn't a new feeling; I feel it every time a full moon is coming.

It wasn't like the feeling of turning, of having the animal instinct take over. It was different and in my opinion, much worse. It's a dark feeling, like something eating away on your soul. Like that bit of humanity in me was being taken away and once it's fully taken over me… it's like someone else controls me.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**I know, story's moving quite slow huh? Derek will be in it soon! I promise! :)**

**Kisses. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Warning

**Chapter 3 – Savion POV**

I got changed into dark jeans, a black cropped top and heeled boots. I didn't see the harm in dressed well while on guard. It wasn't like I couldn't fight in heels anyway. I threw on a leather jacket and ruffled my wavy, blonde hair before coming out of my room. As usual, Deucalion, Kali and Ennis have already left and Ethan and Aiden were waiting for me to get ready.

I stayed quiet while the twins chatted about the subjects they had picked for school as we made our way to the parking lot.

"Drive safely." They both murmured to me as I got into my car. I gave them both a weak smile before pulling out of my spot and driving away.

I parked behind the bank and spotted the twins' bikes already parked there. Deucalion, Kali and Ennis were standing right outside the vault, discussing something quietly. While the twins jogged down the marble stairs.

I pulled up a chair and sat a few metres away from them. The twins mimicked my action. We all looked around, looking for something to keep ourselves entertained. I jumped up as soon as I heard a growl coming from the vault. I relaxed when I realised whatever it was, it was in the vault and it was trapped.

I listened closely and I could hear heartbeats... three of them. One laboured breathing, one growling and one trying to keep themselves relaxed. "What the hell is in there?" I turned to Ennis who was etching something on to one of the desks with his claws.

He shrugged. "Why don't you go on and look?" Kali smirked.

I rolled my eyes and approached the vault; I turned the lock and pulled the door open. It was dark but I could see three yellow, glowing eyes. "Betas?" I tried stepping into the vault but the floor was lined with black powder. Mountain ash. Two of them started growling and tried attacking me but got thrown back once they approached the thick line of Mountain Ash. I rolled my eyes and stepped back.

"So this is what you've been keeping from us? A bunch of betas?" Deucalion nodded. "You know they can't be turned into alphas unless they kill one right?"

"I know that." Deucalion replied. "But I'm not planning on turning them into alphas, not everyone can be a true alpha like you."

"Then what? For-"

"Quit asking questions." With that I shut up. "You will see."

The twin's head snapped up when they heard Kali growl upstairs. Her body was thrown off the balcony and she landed on her feet. Ethan and Aiden immediately chased whatever it was that attacked Kali and I ran after them. I drowned out Ethan and Aiden and focused on what we were chasing, whoever they were they were scared. They were running upstairs, I head the fire exit door open and close and the rusty fire escape creak under their weight.

"Outside." I murmured. We made our way out of the back door and caught sight of the tall man running. "Go!" I told them, I jumped on a dumpster and climbed up the fire escape, up to the roof. From there jumped on buildings to keep a better track of the man we were chasing, every building around us seemed abandoned which made it easier to track him. There were no other scents.

I ran ahead of him and jumped off at the only turn he could make. I landed softly on my feet. He turned the corner and I was greeted by a tall teenage boy with, curly brown hair and blue eyes. His eyes immediately turned yellow when he spotted me, his fingernails turned to claws and his fangs grew as did the hair on his cheeks. I stood my ground and refused to fight him, he was only a kid. He charged at me and I had no choice but to make myself turn. I let out a growl and got ready to counter his tackle.

I got him to the ground and sat on his chest, my knees on his arms pinning him down. I raised my hand and curled it into a fist and punched his face instead of clawing him. Ethan and Aiden finally caught up and pulled the boy from beneath me. They threw him around and beat him.

"STOP!" I grabbed the boy from them and placed my hand on his neck.

"What are you doing?!" Aiden growled.

"It's best he forgets whatever he saw at the bank." I sank my claws into the back of his neck and I black veins appeared on my arm. The boy growled and tried fighting me off but he was too weak. "You boys take care of this." I said once I was done.

I started walking back to the bank; I looked around and caught sight of myself on a broken window. My fangs and claws were gone but my eyes were still a glowing red. I stared and looked closely to see that the veins on my arms and neck were appearing and was slowly making its way to my face. I touched my neck, tracing the veins. What was happening? It wasn't the full moon yet, it was happening way too early. I blinked and my eyes turned into its normal blue and the veins on my skin were gone. I sighed in relief; it was probably just the coming full moon making me hallucinate. I stepped back and blinked again. Horror washed over me as the black veins covered skin and my eyes were a deep black. My claws were out and so were my fangs, I could feel venom travelling through my veins.

I started at myself for a moment before continuing my walk to the bank, this time a little faster. I reached for the back door but it wouldn't open, it was locked from the inside. I sighed, irritation bubbling inside me. I yanked the door right out of its frame and threw it aside.

I walked right to the vault and opened it. Pushing right past the border made of Mountain Ash. Two of the betas hid in the corner, whimpering and shaking in fear while the other lied still on the floor, I could still hear her heartbeat and breathing. I grabbed her and dragged her right out of the vault.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kali looked at me and the blonde girl in my arms. She was about to approach me before Deucalion stopped her.

"Let her." He smiled.

I growled and punched into the girl; I gripped at her still beating heart and stared right into her eyes before ripping it out of her chest. I dropped both the girl and her heart on the floor.

"What did you do?" Kali looked at me in horror.

"Don't overreact, Kali. The girl was no use to us anyway." Deucalion looked at the dead beta on the floor then at Kali. "I just wanted to see a Kroes in action."

"You can't just kill people for your own entertainment." Kali said.

"I didn't kill her." Deucalion defended, he pointed to me. "She did."

"Because you told her to! You can't-"

Before Kali could say anything else I felt something rip right through my skin. I burning sensation started in my chest. I looked down to see an arrow stuck in me.

"That better?" Deucalion asked Kali.

"THAT WAS LASED WITH WOLFSBANE!" Kali shrieked. I could feel myself getting light headed. I gripped on the arrow and I felt it scrape against my heart. I screamed at the burning pain.

"You can never be satisfied can you, Kali?" Deucalion asked sarcastically.

I looked over to Ennis and a worried expression was plastered on his face.

"W-why?" I was having trouble breathing.

"Just like the betas… you're also a warning." My knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor. Deucalion kneeled down and brushed my hair away from my face. "A warning to Derek Hale."

* * *

**Please tell me my fic is somewhat bearable please! hahah**

**Here's a third chapter and a spoiler, the next chapter is going to be in Derek's POV! :o**

**Anyway, yeah. **

**Let me know what you all think. **

**Kisses! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Alpha Pact

**Chapter 4 – Alpha Pack, Derek POV**

My mother would always tell me that if things aren't going great, keep going, because somewhere along the string of bad things, something great would happen. She would always tell me to hold on to that hope that things would go right eventually and I would always listen. Even after Paige.

I tried holding on to the hope even after the fire, even after Laura was killed… even after my mate left. But that light at the end of the tunnel just seems to be drifting further and further away from where I stood. At times I felt as if I was standing in complete darkness and that's where I'll stay for the rest of my existence.

With the Kanima and Gerard Argent taken care of, things might be a little easier. Though I still had two of my young pack members missing, I had fewer things to worry about.

"So are we going to search for Erica and Boyd?" Isaac interrupted by thoughts, I stayed silent for a moment while he looked at me and my Uncle Peter.

"Is that even a question?" I rolled my eyes, of course it wasn't. Even if Boyd and Erica chose to leave, I turned them, they were my responsibilities.

"Are you forgetting the fact that they left you?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"They're still a part of my pack." I murmured. Isaac and Peter stayed quiet as we made our way to my old, burned down house. I kept my eyes on the ground, watching closely as the dry leaves crunched under my steps.

"Whoa, what is that?" Isaac queried as we approached the house.

Peter and I stopped dead on our tracks as soon as we saw what he was talking about. It can't be. Isaac stepped on the porch to get a closer look. He traced the symbol lightly with his fingers and turned to me and Peter.

"What does it mean?" Isaac's brows furrowed signs of worry and fear mixed on his features. "Is anyone coming?"

I opened my mouth to answer his question but nothing came out. "An alpha pack, that's their symbol." Peter answered for me, his voice evident of awe. "And they're not coming," Peter looked at me. "They're already here."

"Wait, no, an alpha pack?" Isaac stepped off the porch and walked closer to us. "Like a pack of alphas?"

"Yes, Isaac. An alpha pack, much like your pack instead they all have glowing red eyes and are capable of ripping your heart out of your chest in their sleep." Peter made a face at the young beta.

"That doesn't sound good." Isaac ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. "What are we going to do, Derek?"

My mind was all over the place, they can't be back. There's no way. My thoughts were scrambled, I was trying to think of everything all at once I felt as if my head was going to explode.

I shook my head. I had nothing to say. "Let's go back to the loft."

The three of us stayed silent the whole way there, not long after arriving Peter had dismissed himself to go back to his own place and Isaac received a text from Stiles and Scott for a little boys' night.

"Stay out of trouble, kid." I told him. "Don't mention anything about the…" Isaac simply nodded, he never asked questions. He understood.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He called out as he was leaving.

I was alone with my thoughts. I stared out the wall made out of windows, watching the lights of Beacon Hills. I thought of the alpha pack… one particular person in the alpha pack. Savion Kroes. My heart sped up at the very thought of her. It's been years since we last saw each other, since we last spoke.

_We ran into the distillery, panic and fear was evident on Savion's face. She looked around the place in hopes of finding a safe place to hide._

"_Derek, we- you need to get out of here." She dragged me to the other side of the distillery, the one facing the forest. Ennis appeared, blocking our way before we even got the chance to get out. Savion stopped abruptly and turned back to the other side, she started for the passage we came in from dragging me alone with her. Two identical wolves blocked that way too._

_Savion frantically looked around. She eyed the wall where metal barrels were stacked up against; she sighed and effortlessly threw them out of her way. She let her claws come out, just as she was about to rip the wall open a man spoke up behind us. _

"_I'm sure you're not that stupid, Savion." We both turned to see Deucalion with Kali standing by his right side. "You can't run from us." _

"_I can try." Savion muttered. Before she even managed to get her claws through the sheet of metal I was grabbed by the twins. Savion saw and immediately took a fighting stance. Her eyes glowed a bright, crimson red. She let out a loud roar; showing off her fangs in the process. "LET. HIM. GO." She demanded. _

_Savion ran towards us and Kali didn't hesitate to meet her half way, she was about to use the claws on her feet but Savion caught her leg and slammed her to the ground. Savion didn't let go of her, before she even got the chance to recover Savion let herself drop knee-first on the Kali's leg. Her bone made a sickening sound as it broke in half under Savion's strength. She did the same to her other leg and Kali screamed in pure agony. Within the blink of an eye Savion grabbed a metal barrel and swung it at Kali's head full-force. She dropped the now dented barrel and looked at the unconscious wolf in front of her._

"_KALI!" Ennis growled, he was breathing heavily as he approached Savion, as if a hunter hungrily stalking its prey. He picked up one of the barrels on the ground and threw it at Savion with all his might. She tried catching it but it only knocked her to the ground, making an ear splitting noise as the metal made contact with Savion's body._

_Savion groaned and crawled away as the massive wolf continued to stalk towards her. Savion managed to find her legs and took a fighting stance, she clawed at his torso, his face, and every bit of him she could get to without getting way too close._

_Ennis grabbed her arms and with one swift movement, broke them. With another tug on her fragile arms, completely dislocated her shoulders. Savion screamed in pain and I felt as if her scream was splitting every bone in my body. I tried wriggling my way out of the twins' vice grip but one's claws on my throat just tightened, I winced as I felt his claw dig into my skin and the blood dripped down my neck._

"_SAV!" I yelled. I felt helpless._

_The man dragged Savion closer to us. "Savion, we expected much more from you." Deucalion slowly made his way towards her. Savion was panting, obviously trying to minimise the pain with her deep breathing. "The Kroes pack, notorious for your unique way of killing the threat. Punching into the chest and ripping their hearts out." His back was turned to me but I could tell her was smirking. "Your family," he turned to me, "and the Hales, are one of the strongest packs… I'm sorry, WERE one of the strongest packs." Savion mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" Deucalion questioned._

_Ennis grabbed her hair ashy blonde hair and pulled it back, forcing her to face Deucalion. "I said 'what do you want from us?'." She panted. _

"_From him?" he gestured to me, "Nothing. From you, however…" he smiled, "I want your allegiance, I want you in my pack." _

_Savion's eyes looked right into mine; behind her red alpha eyes I could see fear and pain. But she was impossibly good at masking her emotions. Ennis noticed our eye contact._

"_Is he your mate?" Ennis asked, nodding towards me._

_Savion stayed still, her face completely emotionless and she stayed completely silent. _

"_Why don't we all make this easier for ourselves…?" Deucalion started. "Join our pack and we won't harm your precious Derek." He offered._

_I could hear Savion's heart rate pick up. "Go to hell!" Savion spat._

"_Wrong answer." Deucalion nodded at the wolf holding his claw to my throat and I felt him inching his claws deeper. I let out a groan._

"_Stop! Wait! Stop!" Savion yelled. Deucalion held up his hand and the claw stopped digging deeper into me. "I'll go with you, just- just let him go." What was she doing? The wolf got his claws out of my throat._

"_Sav…" I whispered. I could feel my heart slowly drop from my chest to the pit of my stomach._

"_It's okay, Derek." Savion blinked back the tears. She looked at Deucalion. "I will join your pack as long as you give me your word that Derek stays unharmed." _

"_I give you my word." Deucalion smiled, satisfied with the easy deal Savion offered him. _

_Silence fell upon all of us, but my heartbeat was so loud it was as if there was a loud drum being beaten right next to my ear. All of us caught up in our own thoughts. Mine was the fact that I had just lost my mate to an alpha pack._

_I didn't see it coming, but I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I was out cold. I woke up, still in the distillery there was bloody pooling inches away from me. I rubbed the back of my head and sat up. _

_Savion was on her side, coughing, her shirt covered in her own blood. _

"_Sav, sav…" I placed her on my lap and brushed stray hair away from her face. "What happened?" _

"_Yo-you n-need to get-get out of here." She struggled to say. Blood was also coming out of her mouth._

"_I'm not going anywhere without you."_

"_Derek, l-listen to me. Th-they're coming back for m-me and you need t-to get-t away!" Her eyes turned red. My grip on her tightened but despite her injuries she managed to wriggle her way out of my grasp. "Get away, Derek." She said darkly._

"_No." I whispered. "Not without you."_

"_Don't be stupid. Go, go to Laura. Leave Beacon Hills if you have to." Savion looked down on her hands placed on her lap. _

"_Just come with me, we'll run together." I grabbed one of her hands which she quickly pulled away._

_Savion sucked in a deep breath and I heard a grumble come from deep within her chest. "JUST GO!" She growled, it was a different kind of growl. The kind that would make betas like me fall to our knees or hide away in a corner. The growl of an alpha. "GO DEREK!" _

_I quickly got up and ran out of the distillery, I ran deep into the woods where Savion and I used to play in. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I didn't know why I did it, I didn't know why I abandoned Savion at the distillery, even though she was an alpha, she wasn't my alpha. But I followed her orders._

I shook my head, trying to get the memories out… as if it was possible. The silence in my loft was interrupted by the intruder alarm. I pressed the bottom to shut it off and looked around the apartment, there was no one.

I caught a whiff of blood and I could hear a heartbeat and laboured breathing right outside my door. It wasn't human blood either, whoever it was; it was a werewolf. I let myself phase and slid the door open, there was no one.

I looked down to see a familiar blonde on the floor with blood starting to pool around her. I froze, it couldn't be real.

"Savion?"

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Yo, these chapters be flying out of my ass! **

**But nah, YAY! Derek and Savion are finally reunited... while Savion's half dead. Oops. **

**Let me know what y'all think! **

**Kisses! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Trance

**Chapter 5 – Trance, Savion POV.**

I groaned and rolled over, groaning more at the pain in my chest and my nape. I took a deep breath and my eyes flew open once I realised I wasn't in the comfort of my own house. I was naked, covered in a white blanket. I sat up slowly, bones cracking as if I haven't properly moved in days. I rubbed the back of my neck and clutched the blanket close to my chest. I looked under the blanket and a white, blood-stained bandage was taped just on the underside of my left breast. I looked around the place, it was dark except for the ceiling to floor window on the left, a desk right in front of it a few books on the floor beside it. I got out of the bed and groaned at the pain caused by my movements.

"You're awake." A familiar voice said from behind me. I would know that voice from anywhere; I grew up with that voice and hated it but loved it so much more.

"Derek?" I turned around to be greeted by the exact person I thought it was. He stood there, wearing a charcoal v-neck that revealed his well-toned chest and arms, and some dark jeans. His hands by his side. I studied him, his dark hair styled up and dark stubble grew on the sides of his face, as well as his chin, jaw and upper lip. His eyes, my favourite part of him, were bright despite the gloomy lighting in the place. He looked at me with nothing but pure love. "Derek." I said his name again as if to make sure he was real.

He stepped towards me with open arms. I stepped right into them and buried my face in his chest. "Sav." He murmured into my hair. He held me tightly as if he had no intentions of letting me go. We stayed like that for a few moments until he stepped back. I wish he hadn't.

"What happened to me?" I asked him, I had no idea what happened after Ethan, Aiden and I chased after the beta that broke into the bank while we were there. Everything after that was a blur.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Derek scratched the back of his head and led me back on to the edge of the bed to sit down. "I should probably get you something to wear." I nodded and he quickly walked up the spiral stairs. I thought about what happened last night and the back of my head started hurting as if I was being clawed. I groaned as I tried more the pain got worse and worse, my hand flew up and I dug my own claws into myself. I started getting images of my view from the roof and the beta I chased, I dug my claws deeper and I got a full play back of what had happened. The veins, the blonde beta, the wolfs bane arrow, the warning and getting dropped off at Derek's doorstep.

Derek had to physically rip my hand away from my nape. I panted and blinked rapidly. "What the hell were you doing?" His brows furrowed.

"I remember."

Derek gave me a few moments to myself to get dressed. He had given me my jeans and underwear set I was wearing the other night but he replaced my shirt with a white v-neck I'm assuming was his. They were all freshly washed. I ran my fingers through my wavy- blonde hair and was surprised that it was knot-free.

I stepped out of the bathroom and made my way down the stairs. Derek was standing behind the desk facing the window. I quietly padded next to him and placed a hand on his arm. He faced me and gave me a small smile. I sat on the desk.

"How long was I out?"

"A few days." Derek shrugged.

"Anything happen in those few days?"

"You said you remember what happened." Derek said bluntly. Completely ignoring my question.

I sighed. "Deucalion has been keeping this from me for months. I never questioned it or cared the slightest. We got here, I signed up Ethan and Aiden to the school and that night Deucalion said he needed us to guard-"I was interrupted by Derek's phone, ringing. He slid the tip of his thumb across the screen and held the phone against his ear.

"Scott."

"Dr. Deaton found a way to help Isaac remember, come to the clinic now." Was all this Scott person said before hanging up.

Derek sighed and picked up his jacket. "Let's go."

"Wait," Derek gave me an impatient look, the same one he always used to give me whenever I took too long to get ready. I smiled. "Is it possible you've seen my shoes and jacket?"

Derek grabbed the other leather jacket and tossed it to me before walking out the door, I shrugged it on and quickly picked stepped into my shoes and ran after him.

We drove in silence, with Derek shooting me worried looks from the corner of his eyes. I smiled and placed a hand over the hand he was using to shift gears. We pulled in at the animal clinic, Dr. Deaton's animal clinic. He was my family's and the Hale's emissary.

I immediately sniffed out the two other werewolves inside, Derek felt that I tensed up. His arm snaked around my waist as he led me inside.

"Savion, nice to see you again… conscious this time." Dr Deaton greeted me from behind the counter.

"Thank you for saving my life… again." I gave him a grateful smile. He led us into the back where there was a tub made of metal, three teenagers were filling it with ice. One of the two dark-haired boys had an uneven jaw line, he was a wolf. While the one wearing a flannel shirt over a white crew neck shirt, was human. The third boy… the third boy was the boy Ethan, Aiden and I attacked that night. I remained calm as I entered the room.

"She's finally awake… and clothed." The one in the flannel shot a cheeky grin at me.

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek walked in and thumped him on the back of the head. "Sav," He held his hand out, urging me to come further into the room. "This is, Scott" He pointed to the guy with the uneven jawline; Scott gave me a soft smile. "Isaac", he pointed to the guy the twins and I attacked, Isaac gave me an awkward wave. "And Stiles." Stiles gave me a really warm smile. I smiled at them politely and stood beside Derek.

Derek helped pour in ice in the metal tub while Isaac and Dr Deaton talked.

"Obviously it's not going to be particularly… comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough you'll slip into a trance-like state." Dr Deaton told the teenage boy who looked incredibly worried about getting into the tub filled with cold water and ice.

"Like?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"Like being hypnotised." I murmured. They both looked at me.

"Exactly." Dr Deaton nodded and looked at Isaac again. "You'll be half transformed; it'll let us access your subconscious mind."

Isaac kneeled beside the tub and looked at the amount of ice covering the surface.

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott wondered.

"Very slow." Dr Deaton answered.

"Well how slow is very slow?" Derek asked. I rolled my eyes and Dr Deaton laughed at my action but his face turned serious.

"Nearly dead." He told them in a matter-of-factly tone. They all looked at him with a scared expression.

Isaac dipped his hand in the ice bath and immediately pulled it back. "It' safe though right?" He asked the doctor.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" I shook my head and tried to hold in my laughter. His tone dripped of 'I'm getting tired of your dumbass questions' tone but he was patient with the young wolves.

Isaac got it. "No, no… not really."

The sound of rubber snapping back into its place interrupted their conversation. We all looked up to see Stiles putting on an elbow-high rubber glove.

"What?" Stiles asked innocently.

Derek raised his eyebrows at him and he immediately ripped the glove off and threw it on the ground. This boy must be so scared of Derek. Isaac stood up and took in a deep breath. The kind you do whenever you're trying to convince yourself to do something terrifying.

"Look if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek told his beta, Scoot nodded in agreement and looked at Isaac.

Isaac thought about it for a moment and took his shirt off. He handed me his shirt and blew out a sigh before stepping into the tub. Scott took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve as did Derek. They both placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder and Isaac took deep breaths to help endure the burning feeling of the cold ice bath on his skin. Isaac and Derek looked at each other and nodded before fully submerging Isaac into the cold water. The boy emerged from the surface again, his eyes a glowing yellow and his fangs out. Trying to nip at Derek and Scott.

"Get him back under." Deaton ordered. Isaac growled and the boys pushed him down again. He was kicking and fighting to resurface and he did again, his hands holding on to the edge of the tub. "Hold him." Stiles held Isaac's feet down.

"We're trying!" Derek yelled.

They pushed him under again; I took off my jacket and grabbed Isaac's hand that was holding on to the tub. I held his hand but Isaac's grip was crushing my hand. I ignored it and rubbed his hand gently with thumb. Isaac's grip loosened and he relaxed underwater. The boys took their hands off of him and let his body float. Isaac's face broke through the surface covered with ice; he took a deep breath but didn't open his eyes.

They all looked at me. "How'd you do that?" Stiles asked, his expression clearly confused and surprised.

I shrugged. "With my hand holding his, he felt like someone was there with him that he didn't need to be scared because he wasn't alone." I looked at Derek and he nodded and half smiled, I used to hold Derek's hand all the time while growing up, every time Derek was terrified, I would always be there to hold his hand.

We all stayed quiet for a few seconds, making sure Isaac was actually deep in the trance.

"Now remember, only I talk to him." Deaton said. "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." We all nodded. He turned to Isaac. "Isaac, can you hear me?"

"Yes. I can hear you." Isaac spoke after a few seconds.

"This is Doctor Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions is that alright?"

I stared at the boy in the tub. I feared for him, I feared for what he was about to see. Alphas attacking him. This wasn't something a teenage boy should be experiencing, being put into a trance to have him recall the time he was being attacked by a pack of the strongest werewolves to ever live.

Isaac nodded. "Y-yes."

"I wanna ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." We heard thunder and looked up, a storm was coming. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail and possible, like you're actually there again."

Isaac started moving. "I-I don't want to do that." He shook his head. "I don't want to do that. I don't wanna do that." He repeated, shaking his head. The lights started to flicker. "I don't wanna do that." He started kicking and his grip on my hand started to tighten. The boys started held him down again, making sure his body stays under the cold water.

"It's alright, just relax." Deaton tried to calm him. "They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory."

"I don't wanna do that, I don't wanna do that." Isaac kept saying.

"Relax, just relax." Deaton said in a hushed tone. I brought Isaac's hand up to my chest and hugged it. The boy did as the doctor said. "Good." We all stayed in silence, I looked at Derek. It was clear he was starting to get impatient but more so he was worried for his beta.

"Now let's go back to that night," Deaton started again. "To the place you found Erica and Boyd, can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

The whole thing was starting to freak me out. It was like I was being taken back with Isaac.

"No, nah… it's not a house. It's ah- it's stone. I think, marble." Isaac's voice was shaking.

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptions?" Deaton asked calmly.

"It's dusty. Uh, empty."

"Like an abandoned building?"

Isaac stayed silent as the lights started to flicker some more and the thunder was getting louder.

"Someone's here, someone's here." Isaac started to panic, his hold on my hand tightened again. His other hand grabbed Scott's wrist. The boys placed a hand on him again, ready to hold him down.

"Isaac, Isaac, relax." Deaton tried to calm him.

"No, no, no they see me! They see me!" Isaac started to kick.

"They're just memories; you can't be hurt by a memory. Just relax." Deaton repeated. He started to relax and let go of Scott but he never let my hand go. "Good." Deaton licked his lips. "Now tell us what you see? Tell us everything."

Isaac started describing the bank, the stairs and everything up there. "I hear them." He said as his eyes opened. "They're talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." He was talking about the betas' conversation in the vault.

"Was he talking about Erica?" Everyone's brows furrowed, except mine. Because I knew exactly what Isaac would say, I knew what he was talking about because I was there. I was one of the enemies.

"I think so- I can't" His lips started to quiver; he was drawing in sharp breaths. "I can't see her. I can-t, I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked.

"They're worried, worried what they do during the moon. They're… worried they're going to hurt each other." Isaac said. I felt my eyebrows furrow, I was confused as everyone else. I had been left out of the plans. I didn't know what their plans were for the betas.

Derek shook his head. "If they're locked in together during the full moon they're going to tear each other apart." Scott looked at him on horror but nodded.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton's tone was stern.

Isaac's head turned slightly to the side. "No…" his eyes widened.

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there some kind of marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Deaton urged on.

Isaac's body shot up, he was gasping for air. "They're here, they're here." He whispered. He started backing up until his back was against the tub and his slid down again.

"It's alright." Deaton hushed him.

"No." Isaac was freaking out. "They're here."

"Just tell us-"

"They see me! They found me! THEY'RE HERE!" Isaac screamed.

"This isn't working." Derek's jaw clenched and turned to Isaac. "Isaac where are you?!"

"I CAN'T SEE THEM IT'S TOO DARK!" Isaac's grip on my hand kept getting tighter.

"TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" Derek ordered his beta.

"Ah." I could feel my hand starting to break. "Derek stop."

"Derek, you'll confuse him!" Deaton tried. But he ignored us both. Stiles and Scott looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"ISAAC! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Derek yelled. They held him down as he fought to get out. "TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" Derek kept yelling. Isaac was struggling to fight.

"He can't breathe, he'll go into shock." The doctor told him, but Derek didn't listen.

"DEREK! LET HIM GO!" Scott yelled.

"ISAAC WHERE ARE YOU?!" Derek continued to ignore us. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?!"

"A VAULT! IT'S A BANK VAULT!" Isaac screamed. He fought more against Derek's, Scott's and Stiles' hold on him. "There's a dead body, it's Erica!" The boys all looked at each other in shock and let go of Isaac, they all started backing away while he still fought to get out. "I SAW- I SAW.." Isaac's body shot up as he snapped out of the trance. "I saw it! I saw the banks name." He let go of my hand and got out of the tub, the boys helped him out and I grabbed a towel to wrap him in.

I grabbed a second one and wrapped him in it. "It's uh- it's Beacon Hills First National Bank." He tried to think more. "It's aah, it's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside- locked inside the vault."

We all looked at each other and at the ground; Derek crossed his arms over his chest. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Isaac stared at us in confusion and turned to Stiles. "What?" He asked.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles' lips pressed and formed a tight line. Isaac shook his head. "You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?" Isaac stared at him.

"Erica." Stiles said quietly. "You said it was Erica."

Isaac's face fell as he found out the news about his friend. My head was spinning; I didn't know how to break it to them that Erica wasn't dead when Isaac was shoved into a room with her... I didn't know how to tell them that I came back after chasing Isaac to finish the job. We all cleaned up in silence.

"Look she's not dead!" Derek repeated for the third time in the last minute.

"Derek, he said 'there's a dead body, it's Erica' doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles argued.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek still refused to believe that one his betas is dead.

"Someone else obviously." Stiles shot back.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motor cycle. The one who saved you?" Scott suggested, looking at Isaac.

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac shook his head.

"What if that's how Erica died? They pit them against each other during the full moon and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome." Stiles said.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek was determined.

"Be smart about this Derek." I told him.

Deaton nodded in agreement. "You can't just go storming in."

"If Isaac got in then so can we." I hated Derek's stubbornness, I always have and I always will.

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton raised an eyebrow at him.

"We need a plan." Scott spoke up.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault" he emphasised the two words, "in less than twenty-four hours."

"I think someone already did," Stiles held his phone in his hand. "'Beacon Hills First National closes its stores three months after the vault robbery' doesn't say here how it was robbed but it won't take long to find out." Stiles said confidently.

"How long?"

"It's the internet, Derek, okay?" Stiles scoffed. "Minutes."

My head was pounding against my skull, the past few months of my life have been awfully quiet and suddenly I was reunited with my mate who's beta I killed, watch a teenage boy get drowned half dead and I'm hearing teenagers and Derek plan a suicide mission.

"I-I should go." I finally said. They all looked at me.

"Why?" Scott looked genuinely confused. Derek's face was pained.

"Derek might be my mate, but my allegiance is with my pack. I have people to take care of." I hoped off the table and grabbed my jacket.

"I don't trust you." Stiles spoke up.

I smiled internally, he could stand up to me and yet he was scared of Derek. I can guarantee I'm way more terrifying than Derek Hale. "I'm not saying you should." I slid my jacket on. "Look, I'm not going to tell them your plans of breaking your friends out of the vault and even if I wanted to tell you their plans I can't either-"

"Yeah, yeah your allegiance is with your pack." Stiles repeated what I had said before.

"I don't know what their plans are." I admitted. "As I said, be smart about this." Everyone stayed silent. "Well it was good seeing you two again," I said to Derek and Deaton. "Just wish it had been under better circumstances."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to him, tears starting to sting my eyes but I blinked them back. I leaned up and placed a kiss on the edge of his lips. "Take care of yourself, Derek."

I placed a hand on Deaton's shoulder as I walked out. I could feel my heart slowly break apart as I walked out of the clinic and away from Derek. I started running at a wolf phase back to the apartment.

I walked straight through the door and marched straight into my room ignoring the twins as they called out my name. I took off my clothes as fast as I could and stepped into the shower, not caring that the water was still cold. I ripped off the bandage on my chest and threw it on the floor. I fought back the sob threatening to come out. I can't cry, I don't cry and I wasn't about to start.

"Sav?" Ethan and Aiden tapped on the door lightly.

"I-I'll be right out." I said quietly.

After about two hours, I came out and stared at myself in the mirror and thought back to the night in the bank.

"_You know that's not the bond I was talking about." _I heard Kali's voice, that's what she had said to the twins before we came to Beacon Hills. I thought harder, my head was hurting and my chest was tightening. _"You can't just kill people for your own entertainment!" _I clutched on to my head, hoping it would stop the agonizing pain. _"I didn't kill her, she did!" "Because you told her to!"_ I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt someone's arms around me, shaking me. "Sav!" Aiden yelled. I opened my eyes to see Ethan and Aiden both kneeling on the floor next to me. I gasped for air and pushed myself off the floor.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. "I'm going to get dressed; I'll be right out to make something to eat."

They knew it was a sign that I wanted to be left alone and they did, they didn't push it. We ate in silence and they didn't speak to me for the rest of the night. It wasn't until I climbed into my bed, I heard someone enter my room. I didn't turn to see who it was, I didn't have to. Ethan lifted me a little and set me down one side of the bed before lying down next to me. He didn't say anything, we both just stayed completely silent until we fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**How was that? :) I tried getting that whole putting Isaac under a trance the exact same as they did it in the episode! As you can see I didn't give her much lines and just let her watch whatever was going on in front of her.**

**Anyway let me know what you all think! **

**Kisses.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dream a Little Dream Of Me

**Chapter 6 – Dream a Little Dream Of me, Savion POV.**

_The woods have been quiet, clear of hunters and wolves, other than my family and the Hales. Derek's 13__th__ birthday is in a few hours and rather than being excited, he feared turning thirteen because it's also the age where the animal instinct takes over you when you shift for the male werewolves that were born into it. It is the age of nine for women._

_I sat in front of my vanity table and brushed my long, blonde hair. A knock came from my window and Derek immediately appeared on the outside. I rolled my eyes and opened the window for him._

"_You know, I do have a front door." I reminded him as he entered my room through the window. _

"_Yeah I know." He nodded and sat on my bed, making himself at home. "So what are we going to do on tonight?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's my birthday and it just so happens to be the full moon TONIGHT!" He reminded me._

"_I know." I shrugged._

"_Well?" _

"_You get older and you phase, what's the big deal?" I continued brushing my hair._

"_Are you forgetting that I'm about to turn into a killing machine?" _

_I opened my mouth to say something but Aunty Talia had interrupted me, we didn't even hear her arrive._

"_Derek, darling, we might be predators but we don't have to be killers." Aunty Talia have us a soft smile. "I was just checking in on you two before I meet with other packs. Please stay out of the woods tonight." Derek and I nodded. "Happy Birthday again, honey." _

"_Thanks mum." Derek murmured as Aunty Talia dismissed herself._

_I stood up and walked into my closet, collecting my present for Derek. I tossed the massive box on the bed and it landed right next to Derek. "Happy birthday, loser." I smirked and sat next to him. He opened the box, I had gotten him a basketball ball, basketball shoes and a dog tag with our names engraved on to it. He engulfed me into a hug and thanked me._

"_About turning, tonight…" I started. "Don't be scared. I'll be right there with you." I took his hand in mine. Derek gave me a thankful smile._

_Derek and I stayed in bed and waited as the hour of birth approaches. I was starting to feel stronger and was ready to kill anything that got in my way. Derek, however, was breathing heavily, clutching his chest as if he was having a panic attack. He groaned as minutes ticked by and we were getting closer and closer to his actual birthday. _

"_I-I can feel it." Derek said quietly, he sat on the floor next to my bed._

"_I know." Was all I said. _

_Derek's groans started turning into growls and his screams started turning into roars. I sat in silence as I thought about my family using them as an anchor; keep myself from jumping out of my window, going into town and killing everyone along the way._

_I looked up and saw Derek was in his full beta form, his yellow eyes glowed, fang and claws out as well as the hair on his face. Before he could even move, I tackled him to the floor. _

"_You're not going anywhere." I told him as I pinned him down. _

_Derek growled and flipped me over and got on his feet. I grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the floor. I wrestled with him until I was on top of him. His eyes were shut; he was acting on instinct the whole time. "Derek, look at me!" He kept his eyes closed. "I said look at me! So open your eyes before I scratch them open!" I threatened him. His eyes slowly opened. I breathed slowly, letting my heart rate drop. The heat of the venom cooled, my fangs and claws retracted and my eyes turned back to my normal blue._

"_Find your anchor, Derek." I whispered. "Something important to you." He growled at me and tried to wriggle his arms out of my grip. "If you still want to kill something, then fine." I intertwined my finger with his. I guided his right claw and placed it right where my heart is. "Kill me." _

_Derek looked at me thoughtfully, his claws digging into my chest. I winced as the blood trickled down my skin. I closed my eyes, ready to have my heart clawed out by my best friend. I felt a tear trickle down my face. But I didn't feel his claws go any deeper than the top layer of my skin instead his claws retracted. I opened my eyes to see Derek in his human form. Tears welling in his eyes. He let his head drop to the floor and sighed. _

_I got off him and we both moved to my bed in silence. Derek pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry." He murmured. My head was against Derek's chest; I listened to his heart beat for a few minutes and listened to my own. I was glad that we were both still alive. Neither of us ripped each other apart._

"_It's okay." I said with a small smile._

_We had survived Derek's first shift as a full beta and though he almost killed me, we survived and that was all that mattered. Derek's arms tightened around me. I didn't know what Derek was thinking and as much as I wanted to know, I didn't want to interrupt the silence. It was nice after a night filled with growling and howling._

My eyes slowly opened as I was dragged back into reality. There was no Derek with me; I was all alone in my room. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I got ready slowly, not wanting to face anyone but the people I intend to see.

Unfortunately, the twins were at school and Deucalion, Kali and Ennis were home.

"Nice of you to finally join us back home, Savion." Deucalion smiled at me.

Anger bubbled up inside me. "Yeah, would've been sooner if someone hadn't shoved a wolfsbane arrow in me." I gave him a sarcastic smile. Kali and Ennis remained quiet. "If you'd excuse me, I need to get something for my wound that still hasn't healed." I grabbed my keys and started for the door.

"How's Derek?" Deucalion asked.

I stopped dead on my tracks. I knew he was just trying to get under my skin, riding me up for the full moon. "Grew up on all the right places." I gave him a smug smile before walking out.

I drove to the animal clinic, hoping to find answers. Or really anything. I walked in and pressed on the bell placed on the desk.

Dr Deaton walked out slightly surprised to see me. "Savion, how can I help you?" He opened the door for me and nodded for me to come inside. He led me into his office and sat down. Unlike the examination room, his office is covered in white walls and a bright fluorescent lamp lit the whole room. He sat down behind his desk and gestured for me to sit down on of the chairs in front of it.

"I have some questions and I was hoping you'd be able to answer them." I bit my lip and scratched my neck. He nodded thoughtfully. "Ever since I left, I've been getting a dark feeling." I struggled to explain it.

"A dark feeling?"

I nodded. "It's like, eating away my soul. But it isn't like the feeling that takes over me when I shift. It's something much darker and stronger." I sighed. "And when I have it, I feel as if I don't have full control of my body."

"What do you mean?" Deaton's face twisted in confusion, it was the first time I had ever seen him confused.

"Like that night at the bank." I looked down at my hands. "I was there; I was the one that took Isaac's memory away." My voice grew quiet. "I left him with Ethan and Aiden, and when I was walking back I got that feeling. Suddenly something was urging me to kill the third heartbeat I heard in the bank. I feel like I had a say in it, it wasn't like a beta buckling under an alpha's orders… but I did it anyway. I killed the already dying beta." My voice cracked.

Deaton opened his mouth to say something but someone walked in to the front door and walked straight into the office. Scott's face was suspicious. I turned back to Dr Deaton and stood up.

"Well thank you for checking my wound again." I gave him a genuine smile, he caught on.

"Of course. I promised your mother I would help you." He offered his hand and I took it. "You know where to find me when you need me."

I nodded and turned around. "Scott." I said as I walked past him. He gave me a polite nod and watched as I left.

I looked at my watch and saw that it's almost five pm, the full moon will be at its peak in hours and Derek is walking right into his death. I drove home and called outs on guarding the betas, I wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. Surprisingly, not even the twins. I locked myself in my room. I shut my eyes tightly as the moonlight seeped right through the curtains, I thought of my family, of Derek… everything I once had but was ripped away from my hands. It was painful, but pain kept me human.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**A little look on what kind of past Derek and Savion had, I know I've been holding out on the fluff but I promise there will be a lot of those later on... I think. HAHA **

**Let me know what you guys think! :) **

**Kisses. x**


	7. Chapter 7 - Unleashed

**Chapter 7 – Unleashed, Savion POV.**

The past few days has been hell, I've gotten complete radio silence from everyone. Except for the twins, they would check in on me after school, telling me how their day went. Other than that I was mostly on my own, forced to wallow in my own thoughts. I had heard in one of their conversations that the betas have 'escaped' from the vault. So Derek and his pack had successfully broken them out.

"Sav?" Ennis knocked on the door of my bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

I stayed silent for a moment before finally mumbling a "yeah". Ennis entered my room and sat on the computer chair and wheeled himself to my desk. He picked up a book and flicked through it before setting down and facing me. I stared at him and he stared at me back.

"You can't keep doing this." He finally said.

"Doing what?" My brow rose.

"Shutting us out."

I scoffed. "So I can't shut out the pack that shoved an arrow in me that was almost the cause of my death?" I nodded sarcastically.

"Look, we didn't know he was going to do that." He explained. I felt my jaw clench. "We didn't know you were a part of the warning; we thought it would only be the betas."

I rolled my eyes. "Save it." I shook my head. "I know that's not what you came here to say so spit it out."

Ennis hesitated for a moment before sighing. "We need you to come with us to pay someone a visit."

"Who?"

"Derek Hale."

My mouth and throat immediately felt dry and I could feel my heart rate going up. I breathed deeply through my nose and nodded. Ennis stood up slowly and made his way out of my room, shutting the door behind him. I wanted to turn, to kill Deucalion. Instead I got the feeling of darkness again.

I stood up and picked out clothes to change in to. I flicked the lights open in the bathroom and shut the door. I took off the boxers I was wearing before and my singlet. I quickly got changed into a white low-cut singlet and dark jeans. I looked in the mirror and brushed through my knotted hair. I noticed faint, dark veins starting to appear on my chest; crawling up my neck.

I took off my shirt and saw that there's a huge dark spot under my left breast. Right above where the arrow had hit me. I placed a hand on it, I could feel my heart beating, but it felt ice cold. I tried to control my breathing, attempting to cool myself down. Kind of like when I'm about to phase. I shut my eyes tightly and took deep breaths every five seconds. I opened my eyes to see the veins still there, the ones closer to the dark spot becoming darker.

"Savion! Are you ready?" Kali called out.

"Oh, uh- yeah! I'll be right out!" I quickly threw on my singlet and grabbed my jacket and decided on a black scarf. I quickly put them on before walking out of my room.

Deucalion faced me and had a satisfied smile on his face; I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my keys before walking out. I waited for the rest to get into the other car before pulling out. I drove to Derek's place, constantly checking whether the veins have reached my face yet. They were getting darker by the minute and some has reached my jaw, I parted my hair and placed them on either side of my face, letting them brush against my cheeks acting as a curtain.

I got out of my car just as Ennis, Kali and Deucalion pulled in. They all got out and Ennis took off to find a way to sneak into the loft. I was about to follow him when Deucalion grabbed my arm, I gasped as the veins burned.

"Why don't you help me find the way through the door, Savion?" Kali and I looked at each other, I nodded at her and she quickly took off to the direction Ennis ran to. I turned and stood slightly in front of Deucalion, his arm hand on my elbow. We started making our way to Derek's loft. As we got closer I could smell blood. I slid the heavy door open, effortlessly and found Derek on his hands and knees with a steam pipe shoved through him by Kali, and Ennis pinning down…

"Cora?" I breathed. I stood at the doorway in shock; I thought she had burned down in that Hale house fire.

Deucalion pushed past me and made his way inside. "Everybody done? Because just listening to that was exhausting." Derek groaned and struggled to breathe as Kali slightly twists the pole in him. I was frozen in my spot as I watched my pack attack the people I grew up with. Deucalion stopped right in front of Derek and folded his walking stick before crouching down to come face-to-face with him.

"So.." Derek raised his head to look at him then at me and then back at Deucalion. "Let's chat." Deucalion smiled. "I take that you and Savion have already been reunited."

Derek raised his head and glared at him. Deucalion motioned for me to come closer; I stood behind him, my eyes never leaving Derek.

"Sorry about this, Derek." Deucalion started. "I asked Kali to be gentle."

"This is me being gentle." Kali flashed a smug smile and looked at me before twisting the pole again.

Derek groaned in pain and I took a step forward, about to take him up in my arms but Deucalion raised his hand, signalling for me to stay in my place. I straightened my body and took a step back, planting my feet on the ground. I bit the inside of my cheeks, trying to hold in my tears or anything that might come out of me.

"Le-let her go." Derek stuttered, talking about Cora. Cora struggled against Ennis' grip on her neck.

"Please." I whispered. Deucalion thought for a moment and signalled for Ennis to let Cora go. She got on her feet and ran straight to Derek's side.

"No." Derek shook his head at his sister. But she kept running. I ran towards Cora and caught her in my arms; she let herself crumble and buried her face on the crook of my neck. I patted her hair gently, hoping to comfort the young girl. I breathed in and placed a kiss on the top of her head, just like how Aunty Talia would back when we were younger.

"See? We're not unreasonable." Deucalion smirked.

"What do you want?" Derek was trying to keep himself together, despite the pain of the pole shoved right through him and having Deucalion dangle me right in his face. "You wanna kill me?"

"You really think I'm that boring?" Deucalion looked offended. "Don't throw me in with the sociopaths like your uncle." He pursed his lips. "I'm a man with far more vision that simple murder. In fact," he reached up to take his glasses off; revealing his blood red eyes. "I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have. His eyes glowed red, quite like alpha's eyes but the way his eyes glow was brighter, no dark linings… just a glowing, blood red.

Blood started dripping from Derek's mouth as Kali twisted the steam pipe in him more. Cora wriggled out of my arms.

"You're killing him!" She yelled, obviously wanting to fight Kali off of her older brother. I grabbed her arm to hold her back.

Kali raised up a finger. "Not yet, little sister." She smirked. "But I could!" I pulled Cora back into my arms and held her as she sobbed. "Who knows if its five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out." She leaned on Derek's back and turned to Deucalion. "But just to be on the safe side, Deuc you might want to get to the point."

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack," Deucalion's lips pressed in a tight line. "Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents… Like you."

"I'm not interested." Derek could barely get his words out, he was shaking.

"You haven't even heard my pitch." Deucalion pouted.

"You want me," Derek panted for air. "To kill my own pack." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No." Deucalion said in a tone as if Derek had just said something silly. "I want you to kill one of them. Do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others, you'll do it on your own." He smiled. "I did it, Ennis did, Kali did… Tell him what it's like Kali. To kill one of your own."

"Hmm, liberating." She said as if it was the most pleasurable thing she's ever experienced.

Cora looked up at me as if to ask if I did it. I shook my head and gave her a tight smile.

"The only one that didn't do it was Savion," He gestured to me. "But of course she did have to give something up." Deucalion laughed. Derek's breathes were becoming quick and shallow. "Listen to me Derek, do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? Believe me… they will become a liability." He nodded. "In fact… a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now."

I watched as more of Derek's blood dripped down the pipe and onto the floor, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. I started feeling nauseous and my heartbeat was pounding in my ear.

"See, the reason I'm always in new talents is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts, the stronger the individual parts the greater the whole." He stood up and opened his hand, letting his walking stick assemble itself whole. He sighed and began again.

"When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me," He disassembled the middle part of his stick and folded it again. "Killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn't know they could do, his power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, and more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one," He folded another part of his stick, "In fact, I killed them all." He folded the rest of his stick as if to represent all his betas he had killed. "I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." He let his stick reassemble again, to represent him as a whole.

He waved me over to him and I dropped my arms around Cora and walked towards Deucalion. He motioned to Derek, I swallowed hard and grabbed the back of his head and tilted it up. Deucalion crouched down and felt his face.

"You're right Kali; he does look like his mother." He murmured. He stood up and walked towards the window. I kept a hand on his cheek for a moment hoping it was long enough to have taken some of his pain away before standing up. "You'll get to know me Derek, like she did."

"I know you." Derek lifted his head up a little, glaring at Deucalion. " I know what you are." More blood dripped from his lips. "You're a fanatic." He spat.

Deucalion placed his stick on the table and turned back to Derek. "Know me." He scoffed. "You've never seen anything like me." He walked over to me and slowly unwrapped my scarf from my neck revealing the black veins. He brushed my hair back and revealed the spreading veins on my face. He stepped away from us again. "I am the alpha of alphas." He began. I could almost feel the darkness crawl all over me. "I am the apex of apex predators." I blinked and caught sight of my glowing red eyes on the window. "I am death, destroyer of worlds." I shut my eyes tightly as the darkness swallowed me whole.

"I AM THE DEMON WOLF!" Deucalion roared. I fell to the floor right in front of Derek.

I heard Kali take the pipe out of Derek's body and it clank on the floor as she dropped it neck to him. Derek drew in a deep breath and reached for my hand.

"S-s-sav." He whispered. His other hand reached for my face tracing the veins with his fingers. "L-look at me." I kept my eyes shut and shook my head.

"Yes, Savion. Why don't you let him look into your eyes, show him exactly what you are." Deucalion muttered.

I lifted my face up reluctantly and slowly opened my eyes. Derek stared at me in horror, struggling to get up and move closer to me.

"No, no.." Derek trailed off. He looked at me as if he knew exactly what I was, what the whole thing meant.

"I'm-I'm so sorry." I pushed myself off the ground and stormed out.

I heard Deucalion chuckle and murmur, "Don't you just hate it when that happens?"

I drove aimlessly, tears streaming down my face. I could still feel the darkness in me, I haven't shifted back. I gripped the stirring wheel and noticed that the veins were crawling there too. Somehow I found myself at the animal clinic.

"Deaton?" I called out as I walked in.

"Back here." I kept my head down as I walked in. "How can I help you, Savion?"

"What am I?" I asked and showed him exactly what I was talking about. "I-I know I'm not just an alpha." He looked at me, trying to hide his fear. He reached for my face and wiped away the tears on my cheeks.

"You are, you're just an alpha. A true alpha of your century." He murmured. "You just happen to have been caught up in the wrong mess."

"W-what are you saying?" I shook my head, not picking up what he's getting at.

"You're sired." Deaton stated. "To the demon wolf." My head ached at the words.

"What do you mean?"

"You are aware of what true alphas really are?" He asked.

I nodded. "We're able to rise to the alpha position on our powers because we were born to lead and to protect."

Deaton nodded approvingly. "You're also somewhat more powerful than an alpha that stole his powers from another." My brows furrowed in confusion and Deaton noticed that. "What's an alpha pack without a powerful true alpha?" Deaton paused to let me think it through for a moment. "Deucalion wanted a true alpha in his alpha pack to make it stronger, almost invincible. But a true alpha is born to lead and will not stand down to anyone… unless you have a weakness."

"Derek." My voice was barely a whisper. Derek was my weakness all those years ago. With his life on the line, I stood down and gave my allegiance to the pack.

"But your word wasn't enough; Deucalion needed to make sure that you do everything he says with blind obedience." He paused. "He must've done something to you when you joined the pack."

I looked back to the day they had chased us to the distillery. I nodded. "He- He clawed at my heart, letting me bleed out… then he bit me."

"And now you feel as if you owe your life to him, you wouldn't have healed without that bite. You would have died. " Deaton explained. "That bite in exchange for your allegiance."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Yo dats some crazy as shit going on though. haha. Let me know what you all think please! :) **

**Kisses. **


	8. Chapter 8 - Reunited

**Chapter 8 – Reunited, Derek POV**

Cora had insisted on cleaning my wound, I stayed silent as I thought of what had happened. I've been given an ultimatum to kill my betas to be with a powerful alpha pack… to be with Savion.

After Cora had dressed my wound she had left to go to Peter's place. I stood by the table, watching the storm roll in. It got darker and darker and soon enough the rain started falling. I watched the water flowed on the window, kind of like waterfall.

I heard Isaac walk in. I knew what I had to do.

"Isaac you need to leave." I asserted. I didn't bother looking at the beta.

"Wha-What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, you need to leave this place." I clarified.

We were silent for a moment. "Ah-I just don't get it. Wh-did something happen?"

"It's just not going to work with both of you here." I looked down at my hands. "Got Cora now, it's too much. I need you out tonight."

Isaac scoffed. "Wh-Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else."

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?" He asked.

I turned to him and picked up the glass of water I had been drinking earlier and gulped down the rest. "You're doing something wrong by not leaving, I pointed at the door."

"Come on."

"Just get out."

"Come on, Derek." Isaac shook his head.

"GO!" I yelled and threw the class at him, purposely missing him and hitting the pole behind him.

Isaac turned to me, disbelief and anger clear on his face. His own alpha had just kicked him out. He picked up his bag and took big angry strides to the door. He slid it open as someone else was about to come in.

"Isaac?" Savion looked at him. "Whe-" She didn't bother continuing as he pushed past her and rushed out.

Savion turned to face me; her hair was stuck to her face with droplets dripping off of the ends. "Nice to know that's the kind of hospitality I'd be get getting if I was to stay with you." She walked in, looking around the place.

"You know exactly why I had to do that." I muttered.

"You going to do that to Cora too?" She raised a brow at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ignored her condescending question.

"I think that we owe it to each other-"

"I don't owe you anything."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "We owe it to ourselves." She corrected. "To at least… I don't know, talk?" I continued to glare at her. "Look if you're going to keep giving me that sour-wolf look then maybe I made a mistake coming here." Savion started for the door.

"Wait." I stopped her just before she reached the steps. "Let me just get you something dry to change in to." I walked upstairs and got her one of my shirts and a towel. When I got back she was already stripped down to her underwear. My eyes widened and my heart started beating at the sight.

"It's nothing you've never seen before." Savion rolled her eyes. "Where's Cora?" She looked at around.

"She's with Peter."

"Ah yes, I got filled in on that whole Peter thing. How is dear Uncle Peter?" She slipped on the shirt and dried her hair.

"What did you want to talk about?" I crossed my arms.

"You know for someone that was just holding on to me with his dear life earlier today, I expected a much better treatment from you." Savion studied me as if trying to figure out what had changed.

"You mean before I figured out that you killed my beta oh and let's see… you're a demon." I shot at her. I had to stop that sarcasm thing; I was starting to annoy myself.

"I'm sired." Savion said in a low voice. "Deucalion's venom is in me, he's a part of me." She scratched her cheek and thought for a moment. "I killed Erica because the sire bond makes me follow Deucalion's commands without thinking twice. Just like how I sent you away that day I had joined the pack." She stepped closer to me and looked straight into my eyes.

I studied her features, taking in what was once mine. Her angular jaw, high cheekbones, full lips. Her eyes beautiful shades of blue and green. Like the clear water of the ocean in tropical islands.

"Derek." She whispered. "I would've never left you if I didn't have to."

My eyes darted trailed down to her lips then back at her eyes. Her arms found their way around my neck, her hands playing with my hair. I placed my hands on her slim waist and pulled her closer to me. I bobbed my head down and she leaned up to close the gap between our lips.

Her soft lips pressed against mine as did her body; making my heart beat a little faster. She pulled back and stared at me, before kissing me again. Her hands made their way to the bottom of my shirt; she broke our kiss apart just long enough to yank the shirt off of my body. She grabbed my face kissing me with lust and love.

My hands slid down to the back of her thighs and smoothly lifted her and wrapped her legs around my waist; I turned around and sat her on the desk. She placed moist kisses on my jaw, my neck and lightly sucked on my earlobe. I pulled her closer, as if she wasn't close enough. I pulled away and reached for the front neck line of her shirt. With one swift tug, I successfully ripped the shirt off, I threw the destroyed fabric on the floor and trailed wet kissed down her neck and her chest. A moan escaped Savion's lips.

I groaned when she stopped me. She laughed. "Bed."

I rolled my eyes and carried her to the bed, her lips met mine again. This time her kisses were different, she was gentler. Her hands tangled in my hair as she pulled me closer. I kept my arms on either side of her head, careful not to crush her, as hers roamed around my body. My heart rate was rising, not like when I'm about to shift. It's the same way it used to whenever I was around Savion. I needed her.

We lied in silence, listening intently to the rain and each other's heart beats. Savion traced patterns on my chest while I lightly rub her lower back. She looked up at me and stretched up to kiss me, it was gentle but captivating. She rested her chin on her hand and used the other to play with my hair. I stared at her, flawless face and brushed a stray hair away.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly as her she gently caressed my cheek.

"You." I simply replied.

She smiled and sat up. "You know, I'm going to have to leave in the morning right?"

She was right, I wish she wasn't but she was. "You don't have to. We could just run away together."

She laughed softly and shook her head. "If only it was that simple." She murmured and fell right back on to my chest. "I wish it was that simple."

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah me too." We stayed silent, not daring to break the solitude the sound of our breathing and the rain has created for us. I listened as Savion's heart beat slowed and she slowly drifted to sleep.

I didn't exactly know what normal was but if I was to ever achieve 'normal', I wish this was it.

Morning came way too soon and disappointment washed over me to find that Savion was gone. Even the ripped shirt I had left on the floor was gone… like nothing ever happened.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**I was never really good at writing up love making scenes but hey I tried so please don't hate me. Once I get better at it I'll write a good one for ya little perverted Derek lovers. :3**

**Anyway, here's a chapter. I'm going to take a little nap cos I'm knackered from rugby training but I'll post another one later tonight! (It's 6pm in Australia) **

**Let me know what you all think! I know I still need to fill in a lot of holes. haha.**

**But yeah.. kisses! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Frayed

**Chapter 9 – Frayed, Savion POV**

I slipped out of Derek's arms as soon as the light broke through the sky. I sat in my car for a moment contemplating whether I should walk back into the loft and stay with Derek. I thought of my pack, despite how shitty things have been lately; they've been my family for years. I thought of the twins, I couldn't just leave them. I sighed and drove back to my apartment.

I sneaked into the apartment, Deucalion, Kali and Ennis were out as usual. But the twins were still asleep. I tip-toed to my room, careful not to wake up the twins. I went straight into the shower, scrubbing Derek's scent off of me. I let the warm water flow all over my body; I shut my eyes as I recalled what happened last night. Every kiss I placed on Derek's skin was like a taste of paradise and every kiss he placed on me was like heaven. I wish it didn't have to end, I wish I didn't have to leave him.

Ethan walked out of his room as soon as I started preparing their breakfast. He placed a kiss on my cheek and grabbed his coffee from the counter before sitting himself down at the table.

"You smell different." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's a bit weird that you smell me, Ethan." I joked around.

He shook his head and changed the subject. "I haven't seen you around lately."

"It's because you and your brother have been at school." I flipped the egg in the pan. "Speaking of; you two better not be getting in trouble at school!" I narrowed my eyes at him. He gave me a toothy grin that made me roll my eyes at him

Aiden soon joined us and they started fighting over the first egg I cooked. I watched them both with a smile on my face, because they finally looked like normal teenage boys, but my smile soon faltered as soon as Aiden's phone beeped and his phone turned serious as he read the message.

"What is it?"

"Deucalion wants us to meet up with Scott tonight. All of us."

I chewed on my bottom lip. How stupid was this boy? How could he agree to meet up with a pack of alphas alone and think he would survive? I nodded and served up breakfast.

"Well you two aren't going anywhere until you finish all your homework." The twins looked at me with disbelief.

"Are you being serious right now?" Aiden said with a mouthful of toast, chewing like a cow.

"Chew with your mouth closed." I pushed his jaw up. "And yes, just because you two are big bad wolves don't mean you don't have to do homework." The two boys groaned, I patted their heads. "Make sure you both do the dishes and clean up the kitchen once you're done."

"SHOTGUN NOT!" Ethan and Aiden said in unison.

"I said both." I smirked. They groaned again. I made my way to my room; I crawled into my bed and curled up under my blanket. I didn't feel like doing much and I didn't need to until later tonight.

I pulled out my phone and looked through the few contacts I had. I thought about my conversation with Deaton yesterday, when he had told me about the sire bond. Perhaps there's a way to break it. I found Deaton's number and my finger hovered over the call button. I decided against it, if I'm meant to find a way to break it, it isn't any time soon… my pack needed me. I ended up going back to sleep and I didn't wake up until noon. From then the twins and I just watched movies to keep ourselves entertained while we wait for the go signal.

Ethan suggested we pick out outfits for tonight as if we were going for a night out with friends. I rolled my eyes but agreed to it anyway. Just in time after we got changed we got the go signal. The twins hopped into my car and I drove to the address they had sent us.

We entered the abandoned mall, I looked around the place. It was cold, dark and messy. I stayed on the upper level and leaned against the pole. It seems as if Scott was supposed to meet Deucalion alone because Ennis and Kali stayed hidden too while Deucalion stayed perched on the broken escalator.

I immediately sniffed out two other wolves, no, more. I looked at Ethan and Aiden but it seems they only noticed the one that's walking in with Scott.

"You didn't come alone." Deucalion murmured.

Scott looked at Isaac nervously and turned back to Deucalion. "Yeah, this is Isaac."

"I'm not talking about Isaac." So I wasn't the only one that sensed the others.

They all turned as a phased alpha revealed himself. Derek. Behind him were Cora and a tall, dark-skinned boy I'm assuming was Boyd.

"You knew I would do this." Scott looked at Derek warily as he stepped closer to Deucalion.

"Derek don't." Isaac murmured.

"You can't do this and no one gets hurt. If someone else dies-" Scott was trying to reason with Derek.

"Him." Derek pointed a claw at Deucalion. "Just him."

"Just me?" Deucalion smiled. "Now… how does a blind man find his way into a place like this?" He gestured around him. "All on his own."

Kali then slid down a concrete column, leaving claw marks with her feet. Ennis walked up another escalator. The twins revealed themselves from where they stood.

"And of course… my personal favourite." Deucalion smiled. "Savion."

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows. Everyone looked up at me from where I stood.

"What's wrong with her skin?" Isaac whispered to Scott.

I looked down at my chest to see what he was talking about. The black veins were crawling up and I didn't even feel anything. Everyone shifted, slowly backing away from each other. Everyone just stared at each other until Derek tried attacking Deucalion. Kali immediately jumped up and landed a kick on Derek's face throwing him to the floor.

The twins somersaulted off of the ledge and landed in their full alpha form. Boyd tried taking on Ennis, he easily dodged the young man's blows although Boyd managed to land an uppercut. Isaac tried taking on the twins but he was easily tossed aside, Scott tried helping Isaac but he too was also simply swept to the side by the twins. Derek elbowed Kali on the face which knocked her to the ground. I hadn't noticed that I started making my way down. I stood behind Deucalion as we both watched the whole thing unfold. It hurt me to see the teenagers get hurt. I watched as Ennis mercilessly broke Cora's arm, I watched as the twins leave a nasty scratch on Scott's torso, as Ennis held Boyd and Kali clawing deeply into his chest with her feet.

Boyd was on the floor, Kali had Cora pinned down with her foot on her neck, and Scott and Isaac were on their knees.

"Kill him." Deucalion said sternly. I wasn't sure whether he was ordering me or Derek. I got the urge to jump off of the escalator and rip Boyd's heart right out of his chest. But I looked at Derek and at Cora, and at the teenage boys that shouldn't be here. Derek eyed Boyd and Boyd looked at Derek. "The others can go."

"You're beaten." Deucalion started walking down the escalator. Derek looked past him and at me. I stood frozen at my spot. "Do it, Derek." Deucalion urged on. I shook my head at Derek and averted my eyes elsewhere. I couldn't let him see the tears starting to pool in my eyes.

"Take the first step." Every beta in the room eyed Derek, unsure of what Deucalion was talking about. I could almost smell their fear from where I stood.

"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali gestured to the beaten betas in the room.

"Some have more promise than other." Deucalion said, turning to Scott's direction.

"Let him rise to the occasion then."

I looked between Kali and Deucalion and then at Scott. I've heard that before, someone has said that about me before.

Kali turned to Derek. "So what's it going to be Derek? Pack or family?" She added weight on her foot that was stepping on Cora's neck. Cora screamed.

"Stop." I blurted out, a sob threatening to escape my throat. Everyone's eyes shot straight to me. My pack glaring at me. "Please." I whispered. "They're just teenagers, please." I slowly made my way down. The twins looked at me in confusion. "Ethan, Aiden… please. Please just stop." The merged twins tilted their head as if thinking for a moment and immediately separated, their eyes still glowing.

An arrow shot straight down from the upper floor and landed on Ethan's chest. It exploded into a bright light that blinded us all, this continued raining down on us.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Derek growled at his betas.

I covered my eyes and ran across the room and dragged the twins out of harm's way, I then returned for Cora and Boyd and dragged them to another side. Scott dragged Isaac to the same side and looked at me. He gave me a confused look but nodded gratefully.

Scott jumped up to his feet and took aim at Ennis. They charged at each other and made an ear-splitting crack as they hit each other with equal force and slid away from each other. Scott looked up and his yellow beta eyes flashed an alpha red, he shook his head and they returned to their yellow glow.

I looked around for Kali and Deucalion but they were nowhere to be found. Derek attacked Ennis from behind; as the two struggled they neared the ledge over the three floor drop. Scott jumped towards them but was too late. Ennis fell taking Derek down with him. They dropped straight to the escalator, three storeys down.

"DEREK!" I roared. I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me back. "Derek!" I struggled against the twins' hold around me. They dragged me back.

"Sav, sav!" Aiden yelled. "Sav, Derek's gone!" They pulled me back.

"No!" I refused to believe it, I tried listening out of his heartbeat but I couldn't hear anyone else's but my own. Ethan threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to my car. Aiden jumped into the front seat and quickly sped away as Ethan held me. "E, he can't be dead. Derek can't be dead." I sobbed. "He-he can't."

"Shh. It's okay." Ethan kissed the top of my head and was attempting to calm me down.

My brain was pounding in my head, it was like a hole had been punched straight into my chest and my heart was being slowly extracted. I shook my head. Ethan's arms tightened around me.

I have never felt so weak, so helpless. I seem to always freeze in my spot even though I was completely capable of helping. I could've ran and saved Derek. I could've helped Derek's pack during the fight. I could've easily prevented Derek… or anyone getting hurt. But I'm kind of just there. A display, as if Deucalion was just displaying me to convince Derek to join our pack.

By the time we got home I was numb, I was staring into thin air. Aiden scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs bridal style; everything around me was moving so fast. I could hear Ethan groan as he tried to tend the burn mark on his chest. Aiden walked through the apartment, Kali was sitting on the couch sobbing, he took me straight to my room and laid me down on the bed. He helped me out of my dirty clothes and slipped an oversized shirt over my head. He quickly got changed and walked into my room again. He climbed into my bed, under the blanket and pulled me close to him.

A broken sob escaped my lips, Aiden held me tighter and hushed me. I clutched on to his arm, afraid that I would physically fall apart without him there. The images of Derek falling to his death kept replaying behind my lids every time I shut my eyes and tears would start spilling.

As much as I wished for Derek to be alive and safe, he wasn't. Derek Hale is dead.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**I didn't end up posting another chapter last night, sorry about that! I went to the gym and told myself I'd post a chapter when I come back but I ended up falling asleep again.**

**Anywayyyy, here is another chapter! Honestly even though it's my story and I can do what I want with it, it's pissing me off how I'm not making Savion do anything and whenever I read it I get really angry at her for not helping Derek's pack. **

**But yeah, reviews would be nice please! :) **

**Oh and also a big big thank you to the people that followed and added this story to their favourites! **

**Kisses to everyone. x**


	10. Chapter 10 - Pack Mentality

**Chapter 10 – Pack Mentality, Savion POV**

I woke up to a gloomy morning, my brain still pounding against my skull and my eyes burning from all the crying I did. I could hear everyone moving around quietly, no one dared to speak. I decided to get up and take a shower. I stood in front of the mirror as I waited for the water to warm up. Though I didn't fight, I looked like an absolute wreck and I felt even worse.

My mind kept wandering over to the sire bond; I sighed and tried shifting back and forth. I watched as my eyes turns to a bright, glowing red from its normal ocean blue colour. I stopped halfway through a shift and thought for a moment. I wondered if I could shift from alpha to demon wolf at will. I stared at myself through the fogging mirror as I tried to make the dark veins come out. My eyes flickered from red to blue though dark veins were already crawling all over me. The fog was getting thicker and I was growing more frustrated as every attempt I made; failed. I closed my eyes; letting my head drop and shook my head. I sighed and decided on one last attempt, my heart was beating fast because I had shifted non-stop. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes, I didn't feel any different. I felt even more frustrated, my fist clenched; I swung my arm back to take a swing at the mirror in front of me but stopped immediately. Past the fog, I looked different. I wiped the moisture off the mirror and took a closer look. My eyes were a dark black and the dark veins seemed to have some sort of fluid flowing in it. I stared at myself and blinked. Just like that, everything was gone and my eyes were back to normal.

After my shower, I joined the other in the dining room. They had already prepared food for me, I sat down and we all ate in silence. Everyone seemed pretty distant; distracted by their own thoughts. Kali looked as if she was about to break down soon. Just to get away from everyone for a while I volunteered to drive Ethan to school as he had to go to a meet with his cross country team. He filled me in that Kali, Deucalion and him went back to the mall and a still breathing Ennis to the animal clinic and asked Deaton to try his best to keep him alive. Before I even got to ask about Derek, Ethan told me that his body wasn't there when they arrived but there weren't any signs of him getting dragged out so he must've picked himself up and walked out of there. I felt somewhat relieved knowing that Derek might still be alive.

When we got to the school, Ethan pecked me on the cheek and said goodbye before hoping out of the car and going straight to a young man wearing a white crew neck shirt and a black jacket. His dimples appeared as he smiled at the sight of Ethan approaching him. He looked past Ethan and right at me, I gave him a small wave; he smiled and hugged Ethan. I smiled at the sight of the two.

Before I could drive away I caught a whiff of blood and it wasn't human blood either. I scanned the parking lot and spotted Derek's betas standing next to a blue jeep, Scott was leaning against the jeep as he panted. I shut my engine off before getting out to approach them; Stiles, Boyd and Isaac took a defensive stance in front of Scott when they saw me walking towards them. I looked back to see if anyone else was coming then put my hands up to tell them I didn't come to fight.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles glared at me as I came closer to them.

"I came to drop Ethan off." I jerked my thumb back to where I last saw Ethan.

"Well now that you're sure Ethan made it to school safely, run along and go back to your pack." Stiles took a step forward as if ready to go against me; Isaac put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

I came face to face with him; my heels making me tower over him. "Let me see Scott." Stiles didn't move, the look on his face clearly challenging me. I took a deep breath and let myself shift, not just to an alpha, but to a demon wolf. Isaac's and Boyd's eyes glowed yellow but I ignored them. "I said, let me see Scott." I said firmly. None of them moved out of my way.

"Guys, it's okay." Scott panted. The three didn't move but their face twisted in confusion. "Really, it's okay."

"Oh thank god, I wasn't ready to have my heart ripped out." Stiles took a sigh of relief and stepped aside.

I rolled my eyes and shifted back before stepping closer to Scott. Before I could ask if he was alright, my eyes drifted to the black stain seeping through the fabric of his plain, white shirt.

"You're not healing." My brows furrowed. "Let me see it." Scott hesitated but lifted up his shirt, revealing the claw marks Kali had left of him. The gashes were deep and they were still bleeding. "I don't understand." I murmured.

"I'll help you out; bleeding means not healing. Like at all." Stiles shot.

I ignored his smart-ass remark. "It's been more than twelve hours. Alpha or not, you would've already healed."

I reached out to touch his wounds but Stiles grabbed my arm, out of instinct I twisted it behind him and slammed him on his jeep, pinning him there. Boyd and Isaac shifted again and growled. I let go of Stiles and took a stance, ready to take on the two betas.

"STOP!" Scott yelled. The two betas immediately shifted back and I relaxed.

I turned back to Scott and placed a hand on his arm, black liquid travelled up my veins as I took some of his pain away. "Let yourself heal." I told him before turning to my heel and walking away. I turned back for a moment. "Don't ever try to take on me again." I looked at the betas and Stiles. "The last thing I want to do is kill you all myself."

I got into my car and sped off. I decided to stop by the clinic and check on Ennis. He was spread out on a metal table in the middle of the examination room. His heartbeat was faint but I could tell he was healing.

"He's going to be fine you know." Deaton reassured me. Ennis and I weren't particularly close, but he was a part of my pack and my pack is family despite everything we go through.

"I know." I gave him a small smile. We were silent for a moment as I helped him stack medicine bottles on the shelves. "Deaton…" I started. "Is it possible to have more than one true alpha in one century?"

"Never heard of it happening." He shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

I bit my lip. "Nothing, just a thought." I thought back to the time Kali had told Deucalion to 'let him rise to the occasion' when he referred to Scott's potentials, my mother, Aunt Talia and other alphas would always say the same thing about me whenever they met and talked about future alphas. Scott's eyes flashing red while fighting Ennis and Derek's betas obeying Scott's orders.

Perhaps it is why Deucalion wants Derek to kill Scott, because once Scott turns into an alpha under his own powers he stands no chance against him; unless he puts him under a sire bond like he did to me. But there can't be another true alpha. I shook the thoughts out of my head. A little later I dismissed myself after receiving a text from Cora to meet up with her. She was waiting for me at the abandoned mall where the fight took place. We walked in together in silence. The whole thing replayed in my head as I looked around. Cora was sitting down on the escalator where Derek's and Ennis' bodies landed.

Our heads shot up when we heard footsteps approaching us; I took a defensive stance in front of Cora.

"Relax, it's just me… Uncle Peter." Peter appeared at the top of the escalators. Cora glared at him, it confused me.

"Uncle Peter who killed Sister Laura." Cora took a step forward, ready to attack her uncle.

I grabbed her arm. "I thought you two have settled things, Derek said-"

Cora shook her head. "I lied to him; I was actually looking for your pack with Boyd."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Not my finest hour, no but I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member." Cora started walking up the escalator; I stayed a few steps behind her. "Did Derek mention he killed me too? Slashed my throat."

Cora came face to face with Peter. "So that means I should trust you?"

"Actually I'm wondering if I can trust you." He raised an eyebrow at Cora and nodded towards me.

"You've know me for seventeen years."

"I knew you for eleven." Peter argued back. "Leaving the last six years unaccounted for…" he then looked at me. "And I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted."

"What are you doing here?" I probed.

"Same as you two." He sighed. "Wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push himself up off the floor and walk out." He looked at me then at Cora. "Leaving the three of us standing here to answer the important question…"

"Which one." Cora finished off.

"Derek." The two of them looked at me. I walked down the escalator to where Derek's body was. "Derek managed to walk out of here alive."

"How are you so sure?" Peter interrogated.

"Because my pack came back for Ennis' body and Derek wasn't here." I sighed.

"Then we have to go find him." Cora started walking.

"Wait," Peter stopped her. "How do we know we can trust her?" Cora looked back at me.

"You've known me my whole life."

"Apparently a lot has changed the past six years as I've said-"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're not fond of things unaccounted for." I started walking towards the exit. "Come on."

Peter and Cora followed me to my car; I started driving back to Dr Deaton. I pulled in and we all stood behind my car.

"An animal clinic?" Cora raised an eyebrow at us.

"It's not as ordinary as it looks." Peter started, she looked at me for a clearer answer but I just nodded. Peter continued. "The building's half made out of Mountain Ash. I'm not actually sure how to get in."

"Well maybe we could do what normal people do and knock on the door." Cora turned around and started for the door.

I could sense other wolves inside; I pulled her back and signalled for them to duck down. "They're here." I murmured, Peter and Cora gave me confused looks. "My pack. They're here."

As if on cue, a very distressed Kali walked out followed by Aiden. I opened my car door and shut it, pretending I just arrived. Aiden held Kali; she struggled against his grip and let out a roar that set off the car alarms. My heart dropped, that could only mean one thing. I shook my head and Aiden gave me a heartbreaking look as he held Kali.

"No, no- he… Ennis can't be dead." I ran my fingers through my hair. "No."

Kali cried and wailed against Aiden's chest. I knew what she was going through, but her pain was unimaginable. My mate and I were only separated, her mate died. I was feeling different sorts of pain and a apart of me… well it felt like a part of me was missing.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Omg, Savion can somewhat control the demon wolf part of her now. :o D'you guys think she'll be able to break the sire bond? :3  
Anyway, I just finished writing the next chapter and I'll probably post it tonight (now 10:25 in Australia) if I finish the chapter after that. **

**Let me know what you guys think! Please spread this story to your teen wolf loving friends. :)**

**Kisses. x**


	11. Chapter 11 - Currents

**Chapter 11 – Currents, Savion POV**

The whole apartment has been quiet since Ennis' death. No one dared to speak to each other, especially not to Kali who's plotting against Derek. I didn't blame her, even a part of me wanted to kill Derek. No one seemed to be worried about this serial killer in town. The twins have mentioned something about Stiles saying that they aren't just random killings, they're human sacrifices. Cora had messaged me to let me know that Derek's is at home and is alive and well. I didn't reply as I didn't know what to say, what was I supposed to? 'That's nice to know, but he isn't going to be much longer because Kali is going to kill him'?

My phone started ringing with Ethan's name and picture displayed on the screen. I slid my finger across to answer.

"Sav, you have to help me." Ethan said in a panicked tone.

My brows furrowed. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"No, no, it's not me." I listened closely; another person is struggling to breathe in the background. "It's Danny," the boy Ethan has been close with. "He, he can't breathe and I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, one minute he was fine and the next he's gasping for air." Ethan was trying to comfort Danny. "Sho-should I turn him?"

My eyes widened. "No-no, don't turn him. His body's trying to heal itself right now and it would reject the bite. It'll be a guaranteed death for him." I chewed on my bottom lip. "Take him to the hospital, demand for someone to attend to him straight away and whatever happens; don't try to take his pain away."

"Why not?"

"His body's going to think that it's starting to get better, it'll stop trying to fix itself. Just take him to the hospital."

Ethan muttered a thank you as I heard starting up his motorcycle. I told him to let me know what happens as soon as he can. I don't think I could bear hearing about another death, especially someone close to someone in the pack.

Aiden, Kali and Deucalion all left and I was alone and had nothing to do. I picked up the stack of newspapers and started reading through them after the third one, I noticed something weird. There were reports of murder in all of them. I shook my head disapprovingly. I froze for a moment, something didn't seem right. I felt as if I was missing something.

The morning after, Kali walked into my room and sat at the end of my bed. If I didn't know she was a wolf, I would think she was human; with the dark circles around her eyes and the exhausted look that was plastered on her face.

"I need a favour." Kali started.

I sat down beside her. "What is it?"

She took my hand and looked at me, her face filled with anger which she was using to mask the pain. "I need you to help me go after Derek Hale." I gasped but I didn't say a straight no. "I know it's too much to ask for and I would understand if you say no." Kali's phone beeped and I snuck a look at the screen. The message was from Aiden saying that they've got a woman named Jennifer Blake. The only reason they might need this person is to get to Derek and she doesn't sound familiar, she wasn't from our childhood which makes her unimportant to him. Unless… unless he found a new mate.

"Who's Jennifer Blake?" I asked her, I didn't need to. I knew the answer, I just wanted it to come out of her mouth, I just wanted a reason to get furious at Derek.

Kali pressed her lips together in a tight line. "D-Derek's-"

"I'll do it." I felt anger spread over me.

Kali, instead of looking satisfied, look terrified. She gave me a grateful nod and exited my room.

I seemed surprisingly calm after finding out about Derek and this other woman. I know pain keeps me human, it's the only thing tying me down to humanity but things have been more than just painful lately. I feel like everything that has happened lately is exactly what severed that tie. I felt rather numb, like pieces of me were missing. I felt like it was my time to lash out after all these years.

I exited my room and looked around to see Ethan sitting down on the couch near the table where I had the articles laid out.

I asked how Danny was. He looked up and gave me a small smile. "He's fine now." His smile faltered a few second later. "He vomited mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" I raised a brow at him and he nodded. "It's supernatural…" I trailed off. "D-does he know about us? About anything?" Ethan shook his head.

"They're sacrifices… human sacrifices." Deucalion said from behind us.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Human sacrifices, by the Darach." Deucalion further explained.

"Darach… as in the dark druid? That's who's killing these people?" Ethan gave us confused looks.

Deucalion added today's newspaper to one pile. "Virgins." He slid the first pile towards me. "Warriors." He slid the second pile. "And healers." He slid the third pile with the fresh newspaper in it. "One more healer. And three philosophers."

"What's going on?" Ethan asked us.

I shook my head, refusing to believe it. I've heard of Darachs and their sacrifices, they kill innocents to gain power. Much like how betas turn to alphas when they kill one. Or when alphas kill betas to gain more power. The only reason a Darach needs power is to take down something powerful… like an alpha pack.

"The Darach is after us." I murmured.

Later on, I accompanied Deucalion to see Scott at the school. It reeked of werewolf… Derek in particular. But I couldn't sense him anywhere. My jaw clenched when it dawned on me that Jennifer Blake must me a teacher at this school. I had to hold in my anger.

We sat in the music room and Deucalion tapped his cane on the piano and waited, soon enough Scott walked in. His eyes widened as he saw me and his eyes drifted over to Deucalion.

"Do you know what a metronome is Scott?" Deucalion started as he stopped his tapping. "It's a tool that helps you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo. Something tells me, the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the last few hours. If you'd like, I could help slow it down to a more manageable pace."

"How?" Scott's eyes darted between me and Deucalion.

"By helping you find Deaton." I tensed up. Deaton… Deaton was the third healer.

Scott's heart was pounding fast. "Your hearts pounding." I observed. "But it's not fear… No, it's anger."

Deucalion smirked and turned to Scott. "I bet I know what you're thinking; does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance.." Deucalion stepped closer to Scott. He then held the cane with two hands, horizontally and presented it to Scott. "Tell you what, if you can take the cane away from me, I'll tell you exactly where he is, now what do you think?"

Scott didn't waste a second before he went for the cane. I watched as he used acrobatic moves to dodge Duecalion's hits as well as try to take the cane. He landed on the metal drawer; Deucalion took off the tip of the cane to reveal the hidden blade on his cane. Scott flipped off the drawer and Deucalion managed to nick him with the cane just as he landed. The young beta groaned in pain.

"Impressive. But you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods, gathering herbs or whatever the hell Druids are supposed to do." Deucalion sighed. "I am a part of a pack that wants Derek dead though." Scott looked at me, I kept a straight face on. "Kali… and Savion are coming for him." Scott's jaw dropped. "So, it's a difficult choice you're about to face because someone is going to die tonight and whether that's Derek or Deaton, it's up to you."

"Just tell me where he is." Scott said in a low voice.

Deucalion scoffed and shook his head. He replaced the tip of his cane back on. "I'll give you a very important clue; let the current guide you." With that, Deucalion started walking out.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott asked before I made it out of the door. "Why are you going after Derek?"

"An eye for an eye." I murmured, not looking back.

"Isn't that a little barbaric?"

"Have Allison kill one of your family and replace you with another guy… then let me know whether going after Derek is too harsh." I looked at Scott and he gave me a sympathetic smile. I shrugged and walked out.

Night time approached and I found myself getting ready to face Derek… getting ready to kill him. I shrugged into my leather jacket and grabbed my keys. The twins occupied the back seat and Kali sat on the passenger seat. We drove in silence, except for the muffled squealing they had shoved in the back of my Range Rover.

Before entering the building, Ethan and I found the power box for the building and shut off all the power. Ethan gave me worried looks the whole time. We made our way to Derek's loft and I slid the door open to find Derek, Isaac and Boyd standing in the middle of a flooded apartment.

I shifted to alpha and walked in. Staying on the steps. The three wolves looked at me in horror.

"Gotta be honest, Derek…" Kali shifted. "When Ennis died, I thought to myself; I should go for it. Find you and kill you," She started down the steps. "wherever you stood. And I remembered, how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them… and I thought; what's a girl gotta do to get you alone?" She smirked, she looked at me for a moment then back at Derek. "At first I thought that I would let you break the sire bond on Savion then dangle her right in front of your face." She shook her head. "But no, no… apparently you've decided that our precious Savion isn't important to you anymore." Derek looked at me, as if wanting to explain himself but I kept glaring at him. "So, I got someone else… a life you'd be willing to fight me for." She turned to the door.

The twins walked in, dragging in Jennifer Blake as she tried to fight against their hold on her. One claw held at her throat. Derek's jaw dropped and worry washed over his face when his eyes met hers.

Kali turned back to Derek. "You and me, Derek. Or they tear her apart… Or maybe Savion would live up to the Kroes name and rip her beating heart right out of her chest." Kali smirked. "What'd you say? You think you can beat me one on one?"

Derek signalled for his betas to go. Isaac and Boyd looked at each other and stood aside.

"I'm going to rip your throat out, with my teeth." Derek roared and Kali let out a louder roar to counter it.

Derek then jumped at Kali and Kali charged at him. The two fought with water splashing everywhere. I stood by and watched as Kali tried to kill Derek. Jennifer kept screaming whenever Kali lands a hit on Derek.

I walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look at me. She kept get eyes down.

"Look at me." I demanded, she didn't budge. "I said look at me or I will snap your neck." She looked at me, her eyes widening as she saw the veins appearing on my skin. "If I hear another sound come out of your mouth, I will skin you alive and wear you as a coat." I gave her a sarcastic smile. "Do you understand?" She maintained her hard stare on me. I let go of her hair and chuckled. I swung my fist back and let my fist connect with her face. "I asked you a question."

"Y-yes. I u-understand." She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Good." I turned back to the fight.

Derek swung at Kali and she easily dodged it. Kali then tried kicking Derek's legs from under him but failed when Derek jumped up. Kali got up behind Derek, just as Derek turned to her Kali managed to get her claws on his chest causing Derek to stumble back. Kali ran up and used one of the wooden columns to push herself off and jumped before kicking Derek in the face making him fall into the water. Kali kicked him again not even giving him a chance to get up.

Jennifer screamed again and Isaac came out to rescue her from the twins but Derek told him not to. I approached Jennifer, claws out, sinking my claws into her arm. "Not another sound." I warned her.

Derek was starting to gain the upper hand and I was getting tired of watching it unfold. I stepped into the water, catching a glimpse of my now black eyes on the mirror hanging by the window. I turned to Derek and caught his arm before he swung at Kali; he turned back to me with a surprised expression in his face. I threw him against one of the wooden panels, he landed on his stomach in the water.

He got up on his knees. "Sav…" He breathed. "What are you doing?"

"What I should've done when I joined the pack." I watched him as he tried to process what's going on.

"Sav, th-this isn't you." He shook his head. "This is the sire bond… thi-this isn't you. Sav, Savion you don't have to do this."

I clenched my jaw. "You're right… I don't. But considering you ripped my heart out by sleeping with her," I nodded towards Jennifer. "I think it's only fair if I do it to you, don't you think so?" I stepped towards Derek and grabbed him by the shirt, making him kneel in front of me. "I want you to feel every bit of this." I whispered in his ear.

I looked into his eyes and dug my claws right into his chest. Derek groaned in pain. I sunk my claws deeper. Derek's hand reached up to my hand grabbing his shirt. He wrapped intertwined his fingers with mine.

"I-I-I'm right here." He mouthed, tears pooling in his eyes.

I tilted my head at him and felt myself shift back to my human form. My right hand coated with Derek's blood and my left, wrapped in his.

"Derek. I'm so sorry." I kneeled down and cupped his cheeks. "I'm s-sorry."

Kali groaned. "Let me finish this."

I felt Kali's hand touch my shoulders and a split second after I felt hot, rippling water passing under my skin. At least that's what it felt like. My bones ached, my veins felt like they were about to burst. Then I fell into the water, along with Derek, Kali and out of the corner of my eyes; I saw Boyd fall in too. I lifted my head and saw that Kali has already recovered while Derek was on his hands and knees. Isaac was holding Jennifer and the twins were on the last step that was out of the water.

Kali got on her feet. "Take him!" She ordered. The twins got in the water and immediately grabbed Derek, holding his claws out in front of him. She turned and grabbed Boyd. I wanted to tell them to stop, to let the young man go but I felt sluggish, I couldn't move a muscle.

Kali lifted the beta up and dropped him on to Derek's claws. It might've just been me, but past Boyd's groan; I think I heard his skin rip as Derek's claws dug into him. Boyd groaned some more, blood starting to seep out of his wounds. I could feel my heart breaking slowly as I watched this boy's future get ripped right out of his hands.

The twins let go of Derek as Kali started towards the door. "I'm giving you 'till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice, join the pack." She turned around to look at Derek. "Or next time I'm killing all of you."

The twins looked at me; both kneeled down to help me. "Leave her." Kali commanded. The twins looked at me, then back at her and then at me again. I gave them a nod and they reluctantly got up and followed Kali. Ethan and Aiden gave us all one last look before walking out.

"No, no, no- hey." Derek whispered as he tried to apply pressure on Boyd's wounds.

"It's okay." Boyd groaned. The struggle in his voice sliced through me.

"No, no, it's not.." Derek was trying to stop the bleeding. "It's not."

"No, it's okay Derek." Boyd murmured.

Derek looked at him in the eye; his own filled with tears threatening to come out. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"The full moon…" Boyd started. "That feeling… it was worth it." He gulped. "Do you know the lunar eclipse… I was wondering, what-what it feels like for us." He proceeded to tell us about Erica, the beta I had killed at the bank. The conversation they had about the lunar eclipse, about Erica hoping that it'll make them stronger.

"I really hope it makes us stronger." Boyd quietly murmurs before falling backwards into the water.

Derek was frozen in his spot; I slowly got up on my feet and approached Derek. I wrapped my arms around him as he did the same to me. His head resting on my stomach as he shook.

"I'm so sorry, Derek." I murmured, bending down to kiss the top of his head.

Stiles and Cora appeared at the door; their faces fell as soon as they saw us. Cora pushed past Stiles and ran to Boyd's side. Stiles followed her into the water and stood next to me and Derek, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cora took Boyd in her arms and began sobbing into his chest, shaking her head; refusing to believe that her friend, the one she spent months in trapped in a vault with, is dead.

Derek's hands that rested on the small of my back were shaking. I stroke the back of Derek's head, I knew he was crying. I could feel my own hard exterior crumbling down as tears started to fall. In one night, I had almost killed my mate while shifted into a demon wolf and I had watched my pack use my mate to kill one of his betas, an innocent young man that had his whole life ahead of him.

Lydia appeared at the door and eyed all of us. Isaac was biting the insides of his cheeks, holding in his tears and Jennifer was watching us with remorse written on her face.

Everyone stayed silent and the loft was filled with Cora's sobbing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I've been exhausted lately and I just keep sleeping through the night without updating hahah**

**Anyway, it broke my heart writing this chapter. I can never forgive Davis for killing Boyd off, he had so much potentials. :(  
But at the end of the day it is his show and he can do what he wants with it but I'm just really sad about Boyd's death because... well obvious reasons.**

**Let me know what you guys think! Review/Favourite/Follow, or just talk to me cos I have no friends. hahah**

**Kisses.**

**queen-hale x**


	12. Chapter 12 - Visionary

**Chapter 12 – Visionary, Savion POV**

Boyd's death stung… more than Ennis' death did. I stayed in bed for a couple of days, just thinking and letting myself grieve over the boy's death. He wasn't my beta, he wasn't even a part of my pack but he was Derek's and somehow that made me feel like he was mine too.

I received a text from Cora, asking me to go to Derek's loft. I walked in and was greeted by Stiles and Cora, sitting on Derek's desk, looking exhausted.

"Derek hasn't been home for days." Cora started. "You're the only person that has better chances of finding him than any of us."

I was taken aback by her theory. "What made you think that? Are you forgetting that I left five years ago?"

Cora's face fell but Stiles interjected. "But you're his mate."

"Was." I rolled my eyes. "I was his mate."

"Whatever." Stiles was desperate. "There's got to be some sort of connection between you two, something that will help us figure out where he is."

I bit my lip and thought for a moment. I eyed Cora and her eyes begged me to try. I sighed and gave up. I pulled a chair and sat down.

"When Derek and I were fifteen…."

_I panted heavily as I desperately tried to outrun the hunters. The fog was getting thicker as I go deeper into the woods; Derek and I were being hunted. I was careful not to run too fast as Derek wasn't as fast as I was. _

_I heard a thud and a groan; I immediately stopped and turned back. Finding Derek on the ground; covering his ears, trying to block out the high-pitched noise that got louder and louder. I shook my head, trying to block the noise out myself._

"_Derek, let's go." I helped him up to his feet. _

_We ran together, my hand in his. I sensed the hunters nearby, I could hear their guns clanking and their crossbows clicking as the arrow gets into place. Another high pitched noise came from above us, I growled; feeling as if my brain was going to bleed. Derek and I ran the opposite way from the noise. A man, no a wolf, slammed right into me and Derek; he looked only a few years older than us. I took a fighting stance as did Derek, ready to defend ourselves from him._

"_You're a Hale." He stared at Derek then turned to me. His eyes widened. "A Kroes." _

_Derek and I looked at each other and back at the young wolf, just as I heard a trigger click. It was as if everything thing was in slow motion in that moment. I heard as the arrow shot out of its place on the crossbow, I heard the whistling in the air as the arrow travelled towards us and I watched as the arrow hit the back of the young wolf's neck and lodge into his throat. The man fell to the ground as Derek and I watched in horror. _

_The hunter came out from behind the tree and took aim at Derek, we were both frozen in fear. I took Derek's hand in mine as I heard another arrow click into place and a split second later shot right at us. I tried to focus on the arrow, ready to catch it mid-air but it I couldn't, my heart was beating in my ears and the arrow travelled in a blur. A hand caught it before it ripped through Derek's chest. Uncle Peter threw it to the ground and grabbed us both, leading us away. We ran as fast as we could, I didn't care anymore how much slower Derek was compared to me, I was willing to drag him if I had to. _

_We found refuge in a basement of an abandoned house, a large tree growing up through the foundation. I hushed Derek and held him. We sat in silence and listened out for the hunters in fear._

"You guys were gone for two days." Cora murmured as she looked out of the window, watching the droplets on the other side slide down. I nodded. "Waiting, hiding…" She trailed off and turned to Stiles. "That's what we're taught to do when the find us. Hide and heal."

"Okay, so is two days standard then or are we thinking that Derek's on some extended get away." Stiles paced back and forth, growing impatient.

"Why do you care?" Cora's eyebrows furrowed, growing annoyed at the human.

"Why do I care?" Stiles scoffed. "Let's see; because over the last few weeks my best friend tried to kill himself," Stiles started listing off, counting with his fingers. "his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl who I've known since I was THREE _was _ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by alphas.." he licked his lips. "I-you want me to keep going? Because I can, for like an hour!" The boy threw his hands up in frustration.

I sat in silence. "You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora stepped towards the boy and rested her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Well since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it yeah." Stiles continued to pace back and forth.

"I don't know." Cora shook her head. "There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when I knew him."

"What was he like?" Stiles queried, his eyes landing on me.

Heavy steps started coming down the spiral, metal staircase. All our heads turned to see Peter. "A lot like Scott actually." I nodded my head at Peter's answer. "A lot like most teenagers, unbearable romantic…"

"Profoundly narcissistic." I added. Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"Tolerable really only to other teenagers." He gestured at the two teenagers as he approached them.

"So what happened? What changed him?" Stiles raised his brow.

"Well the same thing that changes a lot of young men… a girl." Peter shrugged. Stiles and Cora looked at me. "Though Savion is Derek's mate, she wasn't in Derek's mind… at least not for a while."

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart?" Stiles mused. "That's why he's the way he is?"

Peter turned to me and Cora. "Do you remember Derek before he was an alpha and had blue eyes?" Cora shrugged. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" He asked Stiles.

Stiles shook his head. "I always thought it was a genetic thing." I almost laughed at the boy's lack of werewolf knowledge.

Peter smirked. "If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the colour of his eyes."

_Derek walked into the dance studio, his heart pounding, and his face held an excited grin. He walked over to the stereo and pressed a button, the music I had playing immediately stopped._

"_You know I have to practice, right?" I scratched the back of my neck in irritation. _

_Derek ignored this and sank down in front of the mirror, his back leaning on it. "Her name's Paige." He blurted with a goofy grin on his face. I felt my heart fall to my stomach._

"_I don't care, get out! I have to practice for the recital." I removed the fluff clinging to my leotard, mostly trying to hide the hurt written on my face from Derek. _

"_Come on, Savy." Derek cooed playfully and pouted. "I thought you'd always be here to listen?" _

_I rolled my eyes and gave up, sitting next to him as I stretched and listened to him gush over a girl named Paige. _

"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he?" Stiles' eyes narrowed. "How old were you?" His eyes shot from me to Peter. "How old are you now?"

"Not as young as we could've been but not as old as you might think." Peter avoided his question. I shrugged and nodded at Peter's answer.

Stiles shook his head. "Okay, that was frustratingly vague." He turned to Cora. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"See that's an answer." Stiles pointed at Cora and turned to Peter. "That's how we answer people."

"Well seventeen how you would measure in years." Cora further explained.

"Alright, I'm just going to drop it." Stiles shook his head, giving up on trying to figure out how old we were. He turned back to me and Peter. "What happened to Derek and the cello girl?"

"What do you think happened?" I smirked; Stiles nearly rolled his eyes again at my vague answer.

"They're teenagers." Peter started. "One minute it's 'I hate you don't talk to me', the next it's frantic groping in any dark corner they can manage themselves alone in five minutes."

Cora and Stiles had disgusted looks on their faces and turned to me as if to confirm if it was true. I nodded again.

"He took her to the abandoned distillery… where the packs would meet. He asked me to take him there months before that as he never got to go. Only Laura, because she was the next in line to be an alpha for the Hale family and I, because I'm a true alpha, got to come a long with Aunt Talia and my mother." I murmured. "I didn't know he'd take her there."

_It had been months since I turned into an alpha, Aunt Talia had been teaching me how to do things. With my family dead from the recent attack by the hunters, I was an alpha without a pack, I was an omega. Aunt Talia told me how powerful I was, she said that much like her I could shape shift into an actual wolf. _

_I ran through the woods and to the distillery, I could sense living beings in there and I needed to get them out. I could see a figure standing by the side._

"_Uncle Peter?" I blinked and tried to see as a wolf._

_He turned to me with questioning look. "What are you doing here?" _

"_What are YOU doing here? And who's in there?" I pointed to the abandoned building. Uncle Peter stood in silence unable to come up with a lie to cover up. I rolled my eyes; just from the heartbeat I knew it was Derek inside. _

_I marched in to find Derek inside with a girl in his arms, their faces inches away from each other. It was no time for me to act like a broken hearted teenage girl. I had to get them out._

"_Get out!" I yelled. Derek and Paige looked at me in shock. "GET OUT!" _

"_W-what ar-"_

"_No time, just get out!" I shoved them to the other door. "Get out of the woods!" I yelled at them again. Both of their heartbeats rose as they stared at me in confusion and fear. I drew in a deep breath. "GET OUT OF HERE!" I growled, my chest heaving. I exited the building and found Uncle Peter. "Make sure you get out of these woods and take them with you." _

"_Wh-what's going on?" Uncle Peter stuttered, looking a bit shaken._

"_They're coming. The packs are coming." Uncle Peter nodded and turned the other way to lead Derek and Paige to safety._

_I started running back to Derek's house; I arrived just in time as Aunt Talia was getting ready to shift. Laura was out of town so it was just going to be me and Aunt Talia. My heart was pounding, it was the first time I'm going to face the other packs without my mother and older brother; as an omega. _

_Aunt Talia could sense my nervousness. She stroked my hair and cupped my face. "You look just like your mother." She smiled at me. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me; my mother was beautiful. "She and your brother would be proud of you." _

"_Thank you, Aunt Talia." I murmured. I looked down unsure of what to do. The way Aunt Talia did it was quick and effortless, one minute she'd be human and the next she'll be howling on all fours; completely unrecognizable._

"_Don't overthink it." Aunt Talia answered my unspoken question. "The less you think about it, the easier the shift will be for you." _

_I took a deep breath and pushed the shift, I could feel venom pumping through my veins. I kept my eyes shut and pushed more. I could feel Aunt Talia's eyes on me. A sharp snap came from my back and I screamed at the agonizing pain and fell to the ground. I panted and shook my head. _

"_I-I c-can't." I shook my head, trying to blink the tears away._

"_Yes, you can." Aunt Talia encouraged me with a gentle voice but a firm tone._

_I pushed more; feeling every bone in my body shift out-of-place to form a wolf. I breathed heavily and glanced around the woods in wolf vision. It felt like hours._

"_My first shift took six hours, yours took under ten minutes." Aunt Talia crouched beside me, smiling proudly and stroked my head._

_I looked down to see paws covered in white fur. I successfully shifted to an actual wolf. I got on my feet and shook out my fur. Aunt Talia was in wolf form in no time. We started running towards the distillery; I stayed by her right side slightly falling behind. I was careful not to take the lead as I was younger and had no idea what I was doing. _

_Aunt Talia let out a howl as we got closer, I could sense other wolves… a lot of them. We broke through the fog and Aunt Talia and I started walking, carefully watching the wolves inside that eyed us as we approached them._

_The betas backed up and the alphas stepped forward, watching us in awe. Surprised to see two wolves. Aunt Talia and I stopped right in front of them. Shifting back into human form was much easier and not at all painful. Deucalion's eyes shot from Aunt Talia to me, surprised to see someone so young. Two female betas approached us both and covered us with a warm cardigan. _

"Wait… yo-you can transform into a dog?" Stiles interrupted.

"A wolf." Cora corrected him.

"And Aunt Talia…"

"Is my mother." Cora finished off.

I nodded. "She was well-known and widely respected by our kind. She was wise and powerful, being able to fully shift to a wolf is rare. This made her somewhat of a leader, packs came to her for advice."

"And you're just like her?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head. "No… no. I wish I was."

_Aunt Talia argued that Ennis had the right to seek revenge and that we weren't the only people to adhere to rituals thousands of years old. Deucalion counters the argument by saying that it isn't a reason for not evolving._

_Ennis was growing impatient. "They ripped his claws right out of his fingers! How is that evolving?! Useless debate! I'm done with it!" He stepped away from Deucalion. Ennis placed his hand on the metal wall, making it shake in contact. His nails growing into claws. _

"_Ennis don't!" Deucalion said firmly. "Don't make this a part of a historical cliché. With two such powers it never ends at an eye for an eye, a skirmish becomes a war; murder becomes a massacre and we end up no better than our enemies."_

_Ennis shook his head and ignored Deucalion. He dug his claws into the metal wall and used them to make an enormous spiral; his hand moved so fast the metal sparks and glowed with heat. _

_He had marked the wall with an enormous symbol of vendetta. Deucalion sighed and shook his head at the enraged alpha. _

Peter traced the spiral on the fogged up window in the loft.

"You guys really take that revenge thing to like a whole new level." Stiles noted.

"It's not just revenge." I explained to him. "Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family… It's like you lose a limb."

Cora's eyes fell to her hands that rested on the table. Stiles shot us all a sympathetic look before taking Cora's hand in his and stroking the back of it, Cora shot him a grateful look.

I stared out the window and watched the rain fall. "They wouldn't even let Ennis see the body."

"I don't get it." Cora took her hand from Stiles and ran it through the length of her hair. "What does this have to do with Derek?"

Peter and I looked at each other. "Everything." We murmured.

Peter stepped towards us. "It's never just a single moment to confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances and I saw profound lost. Derek saw something different, he saw opportunity."

"Opportunity, to do what?" Stiles questioned.

"To always be with her." Peter sighed. "The thing was, he had this constant fear, obsessing over it; thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind."

Cora and Stiles looked at us in confusion. "He was scared Paige would find out, he was scared that he'd hurt her… he was scared because she was normal and he wasn't. The only way he thought they'd always be together is if he turned her."

"I kept telling him not to do it." Peter's heart rate rose. "Every day the more he thought about it the more convinced he became."

I raised a brow at him, I didn't know what was going through Derek's mind then as I was always with Aunt Talia but there was something about the way Peter's heart rate sped up that made me iffy.

"He knew Aunt Talia would never do it… neither would I." I murmured. "So he asked Ennis."

"Wait, why Ennis?" Cora interjected; surprised that Derek would choose Ennis.

"Why not?" Peter let his head lean on the wooden panel behind him. "Ennis needed a new member for his pack, Paige was young and strong. Doing a favour for Derek means that Ennis would be in good with Talia… back then everyone wanted to be in good with her." Peter's voice oozed with jealousy as he spoke about his older sister.

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles intertwined his fingers together.

"If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter shrugged.

"So then what happened? Did he turn her?" Stiles stretched out his back.

"Almost." Peter looked away. "Derek came at Ennis. Fifteen year old boy, against a giant. There was no use for him to fight; she had already been bitten."

"So did she turn?" Cora inquired as Stiles played with her fingers.

Peter turned to them. "She should have. Most of the time the bite takes. Most of the time."

Stiles immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to Peter. "When you offered it to me you said 'if it doesn't kill you'." I looked at Peter in disbelief, finding out that he had offered it to an innocent young man.

"If." Peter breathed. "It didn't matter that she was young and strong, some people just aren't made for this."

Stiles had tears welling up in his eyes. Cora switched seats to sit next to him and rub comforting circles on his back.

"She fought. She struggled desperately. Trying to survive." Peter said his face blank and his eyes staring into the distance. As if he was seeing everything all over again. "I remember taking his body from his arms, to the woods to a place where I knew that it would be found. Another in the long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks."

"What about Derek?" Cora sniffled as tears started to form in her eyes as well.

"Taking an innocent life takes something from you as well. A bit of your soul darken, dimming the once brilliant golden yellow to a cold, steel blue…" He blinked and looked up; revealing a glowing set of blue eyes. "Like mine."

We all stayed silent, Peter and I trying to recover from walking down memory lane, Stiles and Cora from hearing the horrifying story of our past. All that time I had spent trying to become the alpha Aunt Talia was, Derek was going through something a fifteen year old boy shouldn't be going through. Once again the burden of not being normal dawned on me and it irritated me.

I stood up. The three looked at me with questioning eyes. "I'm going to look for Derek." I shoved my hands in my pockets, one wrapping around my keys.

"I'm coming with you." Stiles volunteered; standing up from his seat.

"No." I shook my head. "I'll let you guys know if I find anything." Stiles reluctantly sat back down and nodded. "Please stay safe." I murmured, looking at the two teenagers. They both nodded and murmured a 'you too' before I walked out.

I climbed into my car and sped off, my head only focusing on one place; the abandoned distillery. The rain was heavy as I drove out of Beacon Hills but ceased once I reached the woods. I thought for a moment and took my clothes off shoving them back into the car.

I walked further into the woods, goose bumps forming as the cold air touches my skin. I stopped at the small clearing, just deep enough into the forest. I took a shaky breathe and closed my eyes.

I let the venom spread all over my body, I shook my head in frustration. I hadn't shifted ever since Aunt Talia died in the fire over six years ago. I pushed the shift more, groaning in frustration.

_Don't over think it._ I heard Aunt Talia's voice.

I relaxed, taking in another breath. I cracked my neck and tried again. I was trying to keep myself calm but irritation slowly bubbled in me as I felt no change but the venom pumping through my veins. On the verge of giving up, I felt something snap in me. I let out a shriek as every bone in my body shifted slowly to place as I transformed into a wolf. I opened my eyes to see fur growing over my hands and it slowly turned into a paw.

I got on my feet and shook out my fur. I started running further and further into the woods, towards the abandoned distillery. The trees and the ground turning into a blur, I could almost feel Derek as I got closer. I shifted back to my human form just behind the distillery and entered through the back door, I walked in further and found Derek standing by the front door, staring at the spiral that was made by an alpha many years ago.

"It's not your fault, you know." I told him. Derek jumped at the sound of my voice. "It's just me." Derek turned around to be greeted by a very naked me. His heart rate rose. "Again, nothing you've never seen before."

Derek shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. I slipped my arms into the sleeves and buttoned it up. Derek stared at me with complete heartbreak on his face, his eyes filled with tears and his body shook as he tried to hold it in.

I stepped towards him and took him in. I snaked my arms around his neck, placed a hand on the back of his head. He sobbed into the crook of my neck, his tears wetting my skin. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly as he was clinging on to his life.

"Everyone around me just keeps getting hurt." Derek blubbered. "I-I don't know what else to do, Sav." He shook his head. It was the first time I've seen Derek break down, even after the fire he held everything in.

I couldn't tell him that everything will be fine; I couldn't sugar-coat it. A war was about to break out between two packs and a dark druid. More people will die and more people will get hurt.

I pulled his face away and cupped it in my hands; I wiped his tears away with my thumbs. "You can't blame yourself for every death you hear of, Derek." I murmured and let my arms drop to my sides.

Derek stayed silent for a moment, opening his mouth then closing it as if trying to find the right things to say. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

Derek bit his lip. "I mean, why are you here? You know what I did with Jennifer…" In that moment it felt like a ton of brick had hit me. I clenched my fists. "Sav, you were gone. You left… and I didn't know whether I was ever going to get you back."

"Derek, I was in town. You saw me, hell you had me in your bed!" I yelled. "I came back."

"But not for me." Derek countered.

"And that night we spent together. That wasn't enough for you to hold on just a bit longer?" Derek stared at me blankly. "Derek, we weren't set up… the lunar bond; something we once thought was just a myth. It isn't. It tied our souls together the moment we were born and that's why we never went ahead and looked for someone else. Because we have each other." Tears started spilling, I hastily wiped them away. "Had. We had each other."

"Sav.." Derek started.

I held up a finger to stop him. "I'm sorry for thinking I still matter."

"Sav, don't do this." Derek reached out but I pulled away.

"I have a pack to get back to." I unbuttoned his jacket and dropped it to the floor. "You should let your sister know you're still alive." I started walking towards the door; ready to shift.

"Savion, please! Let's fix this." Derek begged.

"What's there to fix huh? You were right, I left and now I'm leaving again." I closed my eyes and cracked my neck, taking in a deep breathe I pushed the shift; with no difficulty I felt my bones shift into place and soon enough I was a wolf.

"You have me." Derek murmured. "You'll always have me."

I turned to look at him, his expression even more of a wreck than before. I was torn between staying with him and leaving. But I couldn't do it; I couldn't let myself be that girl. I huffed and pushed myself off my back legs, running as fast as I could away from the distillery. Away from Derek Hale.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hola! I'm a bit iffy about the way I ended this chapter, originally I was going to give you guys a massive Derek/Savion moment but then I remembered that when Derek comes back it's important that him and Jennifer still get together because you know... that's how it goes. **

**So I made them fight and made Savion run back to her pack, obviously more willing to oblige to Deucalion's commands even with her being able to control the demon wolf and almost breaking the sire bond last chapter, you know stopping herself from killing Derek and all because she loves him verrrrry muchos. :3  
**

**Oh and I sprinkled a little bit of Stiles/Cora in there because I always thought they would be amazing together, so I might do something for them later on down the track. **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Review/Follow/Favourite!  
Also don't be afraid to talk to me, throw in your ideas, I'm open for suggestions. Tell me what direction you'd like this story to head to and I'll see what I can do about it. :)**

**Kisses.**

**queen-hale x**


	13. Chapter 13 - Omega with a Pack

**Chapter 13 – Omega with a Pack, Savion POV**

I have been distant from everyone ever since Boyd's death, my pack especially. The only person that actually tried contacting me was Ethan. I would still come home, but only when everyone is asleep and leave before they even get up. I kind of just drove around aimlessly.

Hundreds of thoughts bounced around in my head, peace of mind was nowhere in sight. I decided to go back to my childhood; The Hale house, or at least what was left of it. I had spent more time in that house more than my own. I shut my engine of and climbed out of my car; staring at the burnt house I once called my home.

I slowly made my way up the steps and to the porch that creaked under my weight. I stared at the wooden door that had been painted a thick coat of red but someone had scratched it off, revealing a symbol under it. The Alpha Pack symbol.

I turned the knob and pushed the door open to be greeted by my old life. The wooden floor boards were covered with a thick layer of dust. I hesitated for a moment, feeling as if I'm invading a sacred place. I walked in anyway, careful not to touch anything. I walked up the creaky stairs and sat down right at the top.

I looked around the place from where I sat, I pictured all the furniture placed back to where they were, the house completely clean and a bunch of teenagers and a kid lounging around. That was Laura, Derek, me and my brother; Nik, taking care of Cora while our parents did their duties as alphas. It was easier back then, I was just a beta. No sire bonds, not a true alpha… simply a beta that would crumble under my mother's commands.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the broken hand rails, I took a deep breath and heard Aunt Talia's and my mother's voice calling us all to the kitchen.

"_Kids, the food's ready!"_ They would call out in unison; the five of us would roll off of our spots on the couches and scramble towards the kitchen, tripping over each other. Laura and Nik would always get told off for using their phones during dinner. I smiled at the memories playing back in my head.

My eyes flew open as soon as I heard a creek, my eyes shot directly at Scott standing at the bottom of the stairs. My muscles tensed, ready to pounce at the teenage boys.

Scott's hands flew up. "I'm here to talk."

I didn't let my guard falter. "About what?" Scott had the kind of look on his face as if he didn't know where to start. "How about start with something that won't make me want to kill you?"

Scott gulped. "Aiden attacked Cora today." He informed me nervously. "I guess Cora wants revenge for killing Boyd."

That felt like rubbing salt on a fresh wound. "I know Ethan and Aiden well enough to say that they didn't want to do it… believe me."

Scott sighed and sat down on the last step. "I know… Ethan explained it." He sighed again. "Mr. Westover, our history teacher is missing."

"Philosophers." I murmured. I rubbed my temples. "How many?"

"He was the second one." Scott quietly murmured.

I let my head drop into my hands and sighed. "Anything else?"

The teenage boy was quiet for a moment and shook his head before standing up. He took a couple of steps towards the door before freezing in his spot and turning back to me. "Actually, there's one last thing." He looked at me hesitantly.

I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "Go on."

"Why did you do it?" Scott licked his lips. "Why did you join the Alpha Pack?"

His question didn't surprise me; I knew he was terrified… Deucalion wanted him in. He wanted another True Alpha in his pack. I stood up and slowly made my way down, running my hand on the dusty hand rail. "It's scary isn't it? Going against something much more powerful than you?" I stopped right in front of him. "I never heard of two True Alphas in one century and yet here we are. You're playing a losing game, Scott. If Deucalion wants you in his all-star team, you will be in his all-star team." We stayed silent for a moment. "Derek." I murmured.

"What?"'

"I joined the Alpha Pack to protect Derek." I sighed. "They were going to kill him. Rip his throat out right before my eyes." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "At the time I just couldn't stand the thought of losing him."

"You still can't." I raised a brow at him. "You would've ripped his heart out that night… but you didn't."

"And you know what that made me?" I paused. "An Omega."

"Ho-"

"Do you know what wolves do when a pack member is hurt, Scott?" Scott shook his head. "They stay and care for them. Bring them back to safety." I ran my hand through my hair and looked around. "Kali left me that night… all because I couldn't kill Derek."

My eyes dropped to the floor, I could feel Scott's sympathetic gaze on me. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me. His hand stroking my hair.

I froze. "What are you doing?" I didn't push him away, not wanting to offend him.

"Even the big bad demon wolf needs a hug sometimes." Scott murmured.

A sense of comfort washed over me. I wrapped my arms around the teenage boy. "Thanks, Scott." I laughed softly.

We stepped away from each other; Scott rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"There's a recital at school tonight, we think that's where the Darach is going to take his new victim…" Scott trailed off.

I caught on. "And you want me to come and help you?"

"Only if you feel comfortable with the idea." Scott blurted out.

I thought for a moment. It wasn't like I was joining their pack; I was only going to help them catch a killer. A killer that was out to take down my kind. The Darach was after my pack, after all.

"I'll do it."

Scott and I arrived at the recital, both of us scanning the crowd. He found Lydia and I spotted the twins. I quietly excused myself to talk to my pack members. I was walking over to Ethan when Aiden immediately stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"What are you doing here with McCall?" He interrogated his jaw clenching.

"I'm here to find the Darach that's out to kill us, Aiden." I eyed his hand around my arm but he didn't let go.

"Are you switching packs?!" Aiden's grip tightened.

Anger bubbled up in me and that has never happened, not towards either of the twins. I took a deep breath, my eyes turning black. I ripped my arm out of Aiden's grasp and pinned him against the wall. "I'm here to find the Darach." I repeated. "Do not make me hurt you, Aiden."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Ethan put a hand on my shoulder; snapping me back to human. "Right now isn't exactly a good time for a family meeting." He murmured. I let go of Aiden and my eyes shot between the two. I simply straightened up and walked away from them.

I stood with Lydia while Scott stood a few metres away from us, scanning the room for any signs of the Darach. Lydia was careful with what she asked me, not touching on my past with Derek and I was grateful for that. We fell quiet as the music started. Minutes later the phone in Lydia's hand buzzed, I gave the girl privacy and looked around for any signs of danger. Lydia mumbled something I didn't quite catch before excusing herself. I gave her a nod and she left my side.

Chris Argent, his daughter Allison and Isaac walked through the door seconds later. Scott watched them. I stood next to Scott, I couldn't let myself get bored, I had to stay alert and ready to fight. Stiles walked through the door, looking at me before tapping Scott on the shoulder. The two had a hushed conversation then turned to me.

"Where's Lydia?" Stiles asked.

I shrugged. "She left not long ago, met up with Aiden I guess." My eyes scanned for the twins, I spotted both of them still in their seats. "But Aiden's still here." We all looked at each other with a panicked expression. "Go! I'll be right here if anything happens."

The two of them hurried out of the auditorium. My eyes wandered all over the place while my ears listened for any signs for Lydia. The music became dark and foreboding; the chorus started chanting a sort of sacrificial chant. My brows furrowed, I looked at Ethan and Aiden and they were both scanning the room too.

Suddenly a loud ear-piercing shrill made me fall to the floor. I felt as if my head was about to explode. I shook my head, trying to recover as fast as I could. I stood up and ran to where the scream came from; I knew it was Lydia's last desperate call for help. I ran through the familiar halls of Beacon Hills High School, listening intently for Lydia's heartbeat. I could hear her; I could hear her cries and her gasps for air.

I found the right room just in time to find Sherriff Stilinski with a dagger in his right shoulder. I let out a roar at Jennifer Blake's direction. Lydia was bounded to a chair with a wire around her neck; tears stained her face along with her smudged make up. I caught a glimpse of myself on the window, I was only an alpha.

I eyed Jennifer Blake… the Darach and charged at her, I swung at her but she easily dodged it. She landed a blow on my ribs, throwing me to the concrete wall; possibly cracking a few ribs. I rolled over and groaned to see that she had done the same to Scott that entered right behind me. He landed on the stacked chairs at the other side of the room. I eyed the teenage boy, blood poured out of his mouth. Stiles appeared at the open door; Jennifer effortlessly pushed the desk, making the door shut and leaving Stiles outside. I tried getting back on my feet but Jennifer approached me and grabbed me by my shirt, making me stand up and pinning me against the wall.

"The first true Alpha of this century." She smirked. "Also sired to the demon wolf." She brushed my hair out of my face.

"You're a monster." I spat.

She let out a laugh, lifting my back off the wall and slamming me against it again. I groaned at the contact. "You're adorable. Here you are a part of the most powerful pack and yet you can't fight back… Go ahead, Savion. Turn into a demon wolf and rip my heart out." Her smirk faltered for a moment but grew bigger. "Unless… unless you're not a part of their pack anymore." She scoffed. "An Alpha without a pack."

"I don't need a pack to kill you."

Jennifer laughed and slammed me against the wall again; and again and again. I began to lose count as my consciousness started to slip, I could feel blood trickling down my back. I struggled to keep my eyes open every time my back made contact with the concrete wall. I couldn't tell whether it was the wall, or my cranium cracking.

She let my body drop to the floor. "An omega never survives, Savion." A kick landed on my ribs and I was pretty sure a few of them cracked.

I clutched on to my side. My eyes drifted over to the door, Stiles looked at me with desperation in his eyes. As if begging me to get up and save his dad while the Darach approached him. I watched Lydia, struggling against the tape wrapped around her wrists and Scott lying unconscious on the floor.

Sherriff Stilinski picked up his gun and pointed it at Jennifer, she confidently approached him. I let my eyes close, letting myself heal.

"There was a girl, years ago. We found her in the woods. Her face and body slashed apart." I heard the Sherriff say. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should've started with Philosophers. With knowledge and strategy." Jennifer continued towards him. Sherriff Stilinski fired his gun, she groaned, I could almost hear her wound healing. "Healers. Warriors. Guardians." I heard something drop to the floor with a clink. "Virgins."

I heard a window break as the desk blocking the door started moving. I let my eyes open to see Stiles sliding in the room. I got up on my feet, still feeling dizzy. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling the warm blood coat my hand.

"Dad?!" Stiles ran into the room, just a minute too late. The Darach had taken Sherriff Stilinski. His face fell but he refused to let the tears slip out, Scott got his legs back and placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

I cut the wire off Lydia's neck before ripping her free from the chair. She immediately stepped into my arms, hugging me; desperate for comfort. I wrapped one arm around her and held on to a chair to keep myself steady. I rubbed Lydia's back as she sobbed into my shoulder.

Allison busted into the room and eyed us all; she gave me a very confused look. I handed Lydia to her and gave both their arms a gentle squeeze of comfort. I approached Stiles and Scott.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles." I murmured. "I'll do my best to help you find your dad." He stayed silent.

I turned around and headed for the door. I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to see Stiles, still trying to blink back tears. "I know it's too much to ask for; but please find him." I gave him a nod. He slowly let go of my wrist, letting his hand drop to his sides.

I ran through the hallway, trying to get out of the school as fast as I could with my vision still disoriented. I drove as fast as I could, trying to get to the apartment before the rain starts falling.

I walked through the apartment door, feeling nauseous. Everyone was having a discussion in the living room; they all eyed me. Kali glared, the twins with wary expressions and Deucalion's brows were furrowed. My body swayed from where I stood and my hearing was drifting in and out. I could feel my body getting heavier and I was starting to lose control and then I could feel myself falling.

A pair of arms caught me before my body could even meet the floor. "Hey-hey, what happened to you?" Aiden grabbed my face and started to lightly slap my cheek to keep me awake. "Keep your eyes open, Sav!" He yelled and I was trying.

I opened my lids again to see Deucalion standing over us. "Tell me what happened."

"L-Lydia… Darach tried to kill h-her." I was struggling to breathe. I could've sworn I saw Deucalion glare at Kali. "Sh-she…" Before I could get anything out I felt warm feeling rise up my throat, and an acid blood taste filled my mouth and spilled on to the floor next to me. The taste was left in my mouth along with the burning sensation in my throat but instead of the nausea subsiding, it only got worse. I let my head drop back into Aiden's arms and let my heavy lids drop.

"Is-is that?" I heard Ethan's voice from above.

"Mistletoe." Aiden confirmed. "Sav, I know you're feeling really tired now but you need to open your eyes. Please." I did.

A grumble sounded that sounded like it came from Deucalion interrupted the silence among us. He kneeled down next to me and grabbed my arm. For a moment, I felt somewhat at ease. He then raised my arm up to his mouth, his lips parted; revealing his fangs. Before I could react; he sank his teeth into my arm. Black veins appeared on my arms as Deucalion released more of his veins into my system. I wanted to scream, to rip my arm away from him but I needed it. I needed to stay alive, to protect Ethan and Aiden… to find Stiles' dad and to kill the Darach.

Deucalion released my arm and I could instantly feel myself healing. I gave out a sigh as relief washed over me. I was already starting to feel better. Deucalion then faced Kali.

He pointed his walked stick at her. "If that doesn't work… it's on you." Kali's head hung low.

Deucalion walked out to the balcony while Kali goes to clean up the black substance I vomited out and the twins mended to my needs. Ethan stayed beside me on the couch while Aiden fetched me water and a fresh new outfit. By the time Aiden was back I was already feeling stronger and ready to fight. I got changed and chucked the clothes with the dirty pile in my room; I splashed a bit of cold water on my face and patted some on my neck after brushing my teeth. I joined Deucalion as he watched the storm roll over town.

"Tonight I watched a teenage girl almost get her throat sliced open because she knew too much and a boy's heart break because he couldn't save his dad…" I started. "I promised him that I'd help him find his father and bring him back."

Deucalion sighed. "Always the soft-hearted one, Savion. Especially to the young ones."

"The hunters killed my family before I even turned into an alpha." I kept my voice solid. "Please, let me bring Stiles' father back."

He turned to me. "Of course." His lips formed a tight line. "Frankly, I don't care what you do… as long as you kill the Darach."

Just like the very first time I ever turned into the demon wolf, the feeling pooled around my heart and slowly washed over me. It was like looking into the eyes of immense darkness. But at the same time; I felt powerful.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hola! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week or something. Quite a busy week and I didn't have my laptop with me. But I hope everyone had a great Halloween! **

**How do you guys feel about the soft, sentimental Sav that cares about the teenssss? I kind of like it. Oh I know I've been driving Derek and Savion further apart but I promise they will find their way back. ;) **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Don't forget to follow/favourite this story and share it with your Teen Wolf loving friends!  
**

**Kisses. x**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 14 – The Eye of the Storm, Savion POV**

I pulled into the hospital just as a Stiles' Jeep and a Toyota FJ Cruiser did. I got out of my car, the rain immediately soaking my hair and my clothes. Scott and Stiles were trailing behind Derek that had a grip on Jennifer's arm.

"Stiles! Scott!" I called out, stopping them at the steps. "What are you two doing here?!"

"Came here to get Cora." Scott explained.

"Yes, but what are you doing here with Jennifer?"

"We need her to save Cora, she has Cora under some voodoo spell or whatever. She won't lift it unless we get her out of here safely." Stiles interjected.

I ignored the baseball bat resting on his shoulder. "What?! We're here to kill her. The whole pack, we're all here."

"No-no, you can't!" Scott shook his head.

"We need her to find my dad." Stiles' voice was begging. "You have to stop them."

"I-I can't, we're all under orders…. I can't even stop myself." I pulled the scarf off my neck to show them the veins. Stiles and Scott looked at me with begging eyes. "I'll try to hold them off just to give you enough time to save Cora but if we get a clear shot at her, we're going for it."

"Good enough for me." They both nodded.

We all ran inside, them to Derek and Jennifer and I to find my pack and hold them off and follow orders at the same time. The halls were clearing of people as they get the last few patients out. The bright fluorescent lights were flickering as the power threatened to shut. I followed the faint growls and thuds, assuming they're coming from the twins somewhere in the hospital.

I turned the corner to find the twins; merged in their full alpha form, throwing Peter down the hallway. Cora was lying unconscious at their feet.

"Ethan! Aiden!" I called out. They let out a loud roar, completely ignoring me.

They charged down the hall at the other werewolves standing there, I ran to Cora's side; dragging her out of the brawl's way. I shifted as I watched Scott charge at the twins as well. I grabbed Derek from them and slammed him against the wall as they took care of Scott. I let Stiles and Peter slip pass to take care of Cora.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop!" Scott growled as the twins held him against the wall by his neck. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"All we want is her!" They growled back.

Derek and I turned to Jennifer to see her in the elevator with the doors about to close. I immediately got on my feet and ran towards the elevator, about a split second too late as the doors closed. I punched the elevator doors, leaving a dent on both sides.

I turned to see that everyone had made a run for it with the twins hot on their trail. I called out for them.

"Ethan, Aiden!" I yelled when I spotted them at the end of the hallway. They ignored me again and continued their pursuit to catch up to Derek.

I gave up on trying to slow them down and ran the other way to find the Darach. I ran down the stair well and entered the hall way, some of the lights have shut and the others made an incessant buzzing noise as they all threatened to turn off.

I found Deucalion and Kali standing by the elevator standing with a woman in a green scrubs suit and a grey cardigan thrown over it. Deucalion thanked the woman and addressed her 'Ms. McCall' as he took his cane from her and replaced the cap on the blade end. She was Scott's mother.

She put on a brave face but her heart was telling me otherwise. "You're him aren't you?"

"Him?" Deucalion raised a brow at her.

She tried to hide her nervousness as she saw me approach. "The bad guy." She replied. She gulped as I came closer and she spotted the veins and my eyes.

Deucalion smirked. "You have no idea."

Ms. McCall opened her mouth to say something but the power shut off, her heart rate rose when she saw my eyes glow momentarily but went back to black but Kali's and Deucalion's glowed in the shadows casted by the emergency lights. She was taking quick, shallow breaths as if she was having a panic attack. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm; hoping to comfort her despite how terrifying I must look to her. She was tensed up for a moment but relaxed once she realised I wouldn't harm her, I tried giving her a reassuring smile as we lead her to the front desk though I wasn't sure how that looked considering I had veins all over my skin and my eyes were completely black.

"All we want is the woman calling herself 'Jennifer Blake'." Deucalion nodded towards the microphone the hospital uses to address the building.

Ms. McCall gave me a nervous look and I gave her an encouraging nod. "Just do what he says."

She nodded and pressed a button before clearing her throat. "Uhm, may I have your attention please?" She paused, I squeezed her hand. "Mr. Deucalion. Ex-excuse me…" She blinked back the tears welling in her eyes. "Just Deucalion, request you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception, do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." She lifted her hand off the button.

"Now, was that so hard?" Kali smirked and grabbed Ms. McCall's arm. She gave me a frightened look.

"Paws off, Kali!" I growled, ready to rip Kali's arm off.

Kali scoffed. "This is why you will never be the alpha you wish to be, you will never be like Talia Hale or like your mother… you are too afraid of casualties. You're an embarrassment to the Kroes bloodline."

"I'm sure my mother won't mind if I rip your beating heart right out of your chest." I stepped closer to her. "Get your hands off of her." I repeated, my face inches away from Kali's.

"Enough!" Deucalion ordered, I didn't budge but Kali immediately let go of Ms. McCall's arm and stepped back. He then told Kali to go find Jennifer and sent me off to find Derek.

I simply ran away and tried tracking Stiles' scent, him being human gave off the strongest scent out of all of them; making it easy for me to sniff him out even with the heavy rain. I ended up at the hospital's garage, the ambulance driver was on the floor with blood pooling around him. I knocked on the back door and Stiles jumped at the sound but opened the door for me.

"How is she?" I hopped in and swept the stray hair sticking to Cora's forehead.

"Lost her for a moment but she's… well she's holding on." Stiles sighed; he looked more exhausted than ever.

"I'm trying, Stiles. I really am." I gave him an apologetic look, I wasn't doing enough. I could help him but I can't do that without completely turning my back on my pack.

"I know you are." He nodded. "You're sitting here, reassuring me while you're shifted into a demon wolf when you should be ripping my heart out… I really appreciate that."

I gave him a tight smile and reached for the door handle. "We'll find your father… with or without Jennifer." Stiles nodded and I closed the door behind me; looking around to make sure that the area was safe and so were Cora and Stiles.

Once I was back in the hospital, I caught other scents. Other humans. I turned the corner to find Chris Argent, Allison and Isaac. Christ Argent immediately aimed his gun at me while Isaac and Allison took a defensive stance.

I rolled my eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, trust me the three of you would be dead by now." The three didn't relax. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help Cora." Isaac replied, still tensed.

"Well you're not really helping standing around here." I rolled my eyes again. "Cora's with Stiles at the garage, go find them." I turned to my heel, ready to run and find the twins.

"Wait!" Isaac stopped me. "Why are you here?"

I stopped for a moment. "I don't know." I murmured. "All I know is I have to help Stiles find his dad." It was true, that was the only thing I was sure of, other than that I wasn't really sure what I was doing. Before Isaac could say anything else I took off, trying to track the twins by their scent.

"Hey! I'd like to try something!" I heard someone yell, followed by some crackling and groaning. Then a loud thud. I turned the corner to see Ms. McCall and Scott standing over the de-merged twins.

The mother and son spotted me, I ran to Ethan and Aiden's side. "Go!" I yelled at them, I knew if they had stayed longer I would've gotten the urge to kill them. They scrambled and ran away from us. I held on to the twins' hands and took away their pain, making them recover faster.

"Where is she? Where's the Darach?" I questioned as the twins tried sitting up.

They both shook their heads and groaned. "I-I don't know, we lost them." Ethan rubbed his chest.

I gave out a frustrated sigh. "Alright, the Argents and Isaac are here. Be careful." I got up. I didn't know how I'm supposed to track the Darach. She didn't have a particular scent and I couldn't track her by sound; there were thirteen other people in the hospital… thirteen different heartbeats along with the irritating buzzing noise the lights were making.

As I roamed the empty hallways of the hospital, the power suddenly turned on. I heard something come from the elevator shaft, my eyes struggled to adjust as emergency lights shut off and the bright fluorescent lights turns back on. Right before my momentary blindness I saw someone slip through the elevator doors and run to the stair well. I followed as my eyes finally adjusted to the light.

I spotted the Darach about four flights of stairs ahead of me, I ran taking three stairs each step but she was still ahead of me. I considered running on all fours but decided against it considering the stair well was fairly narrow, it would be difficult for a five foot ten inches human to turn every flight. I heard a scream as we neared the roof, I burst through the door to find Jennifer in her real form holding Ms. McCall. She looked terrified, even more scared than how she looked when she first saw me as a demon wolf. They were standing on the ledge.

"Guardians…" I murmured under my breath. "You didn't want law enforcement."

The Darach tilted her head. "You do have brains."

"J-Just let her go." I shifted back to human. "She's innocent."

The Darach looked over her shoulder and at the ground. I quickly shifted back to my wolf form and started running towards them, taking that slim chance of saving Ms. McCall. But I was too late, before I could even close in the Darach pushed them off backwards, I leaned over the ledge to see them falling but black smoke swallowed them up about halfway and they disappeared into thin air.

I stared in horror; I could feel my heart breaking for Scott. Tears were stinging the back of my eyes. That's another one too late, another parent I could've saved. I could sense another wolf's presence and I knew it was Deucalion, he had seen the whole thing unfold and he didn't even stop it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push the tears back. "You knew… you knew all along." I shook my head, refusing to look at him.

Scott stumbled through the door. "Mum!" He screamed, his eyes then landed at me and Deucalion.

"They're gone." Deucalion stepped towards him. "Guardians, Scott. If you were with me I could've told you what it meant, I could've warned you. Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other. You help me catch her and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles' father back."

Scott looked at me, the way his heart was crumbling and desperation washing over him was clear by the look on his face. I could tell he was afraid, that he was lost. He had no other options. He started walking towards us reluctantly, but he lifted his feet with all the energy he had left.

Stiles appeared behind him. "Scott." He looked at his best friend in disbelief. "Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him."

"I don't know what else to do." Scott murmured.

"There's-Scott there's got to be something else okay, we always- we always have a plan B." Stiles begged, his tears were threatening to spill. His eyes drifted to me, as if asking for help and so did Scott's. My tears betrayed me and spilled, I shook my head telling them there wasn't any other way.

Scott turned to his best friend and shook his head. "Not this time." He turned back to us and started towards us again.

"Scott…"

"I'm going to find your dad." Scott promised.

Stiles called out for his best friend but he ignored him and closed up the space between us. Stiles started running towards us as we started to walk away. Deucalion signalled for me to restrain him and with no questions, I turned around and caught the teenage boy in my arms.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled as Scott and Deucalion disappeared in the thick fog. He tried to fight against my vice grip around him. "SCOTT!"

"Stiles…" I murmured, trying to keep him still. "STILES!" I roared, the boy settled in my arms, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry." I hugged him. "I didn't know." I let him sob into my shoulder for a moment; he then pulled away and wiped his tears.

It was heartbreaking, considering I hardly knew these kids it amazed me how much I cared about them. I guess it had something to do with me not being normal, I didn't get to live the life they have… well had.

"I promise you Stiles, I won't let her kill your father."

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Aaaw, Savion and her soft spot for these teenagers... doesn't even go to check up on Derek. HAHA oops.**

**First of, woooooooooo! Shout outs and big love to my very first review from megladon1616. Thank you so much. :***

**Second, I'm putting this story on hold at least until 3B comes out but I will write the last chapter (last ep of 3A) on a good note leaving you guys with a bit of Derek/Savion fluff until 3B comes out. But don't worry, there'll be more chapters after this one, I'm just giving you guys a heads up.**

**Third, I'm planning on writing an Isaac/OC fic because after Derek, I basically fell in love with Isaac. So there's that, just letting you all know. :) **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Don't forget to follow/favourite and share this story to your friends! **

**Much love, **

**queen-hale x**


	15. Chapter 15 - Choices

**Chapter 15 – Choices, Savion POV**

Scott and I sat on the rock at the peak of the lookout just outside Beacon Hills, fog still covered the town but it was thinning out. He still looked shaken up from what had happened not even an hour before. He would open his mouth to say something but close it, deciding to keep whatever it was to himself. I heard him sniffle and I just had to say something.

"We'll find your mum… and Stiles' dad." I tried to make my voice sound sure but I had doubts. I had no idea what was going on, let alone if there was a chance to save them.

"I really hope so." Scott rubbed his eyes. "So how does this work? Do I just… do what he tells me to?"

I nodded. "Pretty much. You owe him nothing though, it's not like you're sired to him."

Scott gave me a flat chuckle. "What's that like? Being sired, I mean?"

I sighed and shrugged. "There's nothing to compare it with, you know? I feel more powerful with the demon side but at the same time I lose control of myself… not completely but I'd get an intense urge to do whatever he tells me to do." Scott's brows furrowed. I bit my lip. "Say he tells me to kill you… I would have a choice, but a part of me would be convinced that I want to do it even if I didn't."

"So what… you kill the people he tells you to kill purely for the pleasure it gives you?" Scott's eyes widened.

"Well if you say it like that, it sounds kind of sadistic."

"Kind of?"

"Shut up."

Scott and I laughed, for a split second letting ourselves relax and forget the problems. I sighed and Scott eyed me with curious eyes.

I rolled my eyes, I knew he was itching to ask me something but he was just being cautious. "Go on."

"If you don't mind me asking… how did you and Derek came about? You know, finding out that you were each other's mate." I gave him a hard stare for a moment. "You really don't have to answer if you don't want to."

I sighed. If I was to open up to someone, it might as well be Scott. "It was a bit after Paige…"

_Derek has been hovering more than usual lately and it has been getting on my nerves. He had insisted to accompany me everywhere I go, insists to know everything I did. A knock came from my window and I didn't even have to look to know it was Derek. _

_I opened unlocked the window and let him in. "You know I love your company, Der, I really do. But what's up with smothering me lately?" _

_Derek plopped himself on my bed. "Get dressed, I'm taking you out." He said, completely ignoring my question._

"_I think I asked you a question?" I made a face at him._

_He looked up at me and gave me an uncommitted shrug. "And I said I'm taking you out, what's the problem?" _

_I knew answering his dumb-ass question would just lead to an argument so I just let it slip and got ready. I threw on some dark jeans, blue sweater and a coat over it before wrapping a scarf around my neck. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I found Derek looking at our photos displayed on the shelf and covering my door, he had a small smile lingering on his face and it was the first genuine smile I'd ever see him crack ever since Paige's death._

"_You ready?" I broke his train of thought._

_He looked over me and smiled. "Y-yeah, let me just get the car." He walked towards the window. _

"_Derek." He raised a brow at me. I pointed to the door and he just kept staring. "No one else lives in this house anymore, go ahead and use the door." _

_The only reason Derek ever used the window was because we all had curfews, not because our parents didn't trust us; it was just an extra precaution they took in case the hunters attack. He gave me an apologetic look; I gave him a smile to tell him it was okay. _

_Derek exited the room and I went into the bathroom looking at myself. I looked at the make up my mother, Aunt Talia and Laura had bought for me a while ago; they knew I wouldn't use it but they liked keeping the options open for me. I sighed and picked up the tube of mascara, I opened it and brushed a few coats on my naturally curled lashes. It made my lashes too thick and long, as they already were thick and long without it… I wasn't too fond of it. I gave up on makeup instantly and just decided on letting my hair down from its bun. My blonde hair fell in waves; I ruffled it lightly and played around with it until I was happy with my appearance. It wasn't the first time I went out with Derek, but it is the first time since I realised I saw him more than just Derek. _

_I slipped on some knee-high boots as soon as I heard the car pull up in front of my house. I ran out and Derek was standing by the passenger door holding it open for me. I tried to hide my blush and climbed in. The car smelled like chicken fajita, Derek noticed that I sniffed it out and smiled._

"_Mum said you'd like it." Derek smiled. _

"_You've known me since I was born and yet you don't know that chicken fajitas are my favourite?" I made a face at him._

"_I know, but I blanked out." Derek shrugged and drove, we drove in silence with Miles Davis playing in a low volume. Jazz music was mine and Derek's guilty pleasure._

_I saw the town drift past us, Derek didn't look like he was about to stop. "Where are we going?" Derek didn't answer; he simply smiled and drove faster._

_We pulled up just outside of town, at a spot over-looking Beacon Hills. Just high enough to see all the lights as well as the stars clearly. He took my hand and had the paper bag containing our food in the other and led me up the rocks. He sat down and patted the spot next to him._

"_What are we doing here?" I sat down next to him._

"_You love the lights and the stars." He gestured to the view in front of us. "Here we are." _

_I smiled at him, I was grateful that it was dark and that I was really good at keeping my heart beat steady. I was able to hide how unbelievably happy he was making me. We sat in silence, enjoying the food and the view._

"_You're always the one to crave for 'normal'," Derek started. "So if you were only to have one kind of normal in your life. What would it be?" _

_I bit my lip and thought about his question. He was right, I always wanted normal. But I never knew what normal was. If I was to say normal; I would initially think of human… high school, prom, boyfriends, heart breaks, sleep overs and drunken nights. All that kind of stuff. Not worrying about hunter and full moons, alphas and betas. I shrugged. "I don't really know."_

_Derek nodded thoughtfully and got up, he jogged over to the car and turned the radio on. He turned on John Coltrane and climbed back up the rocks. _

"_Get up." He offered me his hand. I gave him and look. He rolled his eyes and bends down to grab my hand and pulled me up. "Don't laugh at me for this." He placed a hand on my waist and held my hand in the other. My other hand rested on his shoulder. We started moving to the music; one of the perks of being a wolf is that we moved gracefully. _

_I laughed. "What's this all about?" _

_Derek licked his lips nervously. "I-I didn't know how to approach you." _

"_You've seen me in diapers… we literally took bubble baths together." I shook my head at him._

"_Exactly." Derek sighed. "With other girls I could just put on this cool façade and they would be hooked. But you, you've seen every side of me…"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you getting at?" _

_Derek groaned in frustration. "I just…" He trailed off and stared at me. His eyes sparkled under the moonlight and the city lights. He looked at me as if he had his whole world in front of him. _

_I hadn't realised we stopped swaying to the music and was just standing there in each other's arms. I shivered as a cold breeze blew past us. He took both my hands in his and started rubbing them in attempt to keep me warm. I gave him a grateful smile._

_Derek stared at my face as if studying my features, something he sees every day. His eyes drifted to my lips and I shifted my weight; feeling a little uncomfortable. Derek noticed this but didn't let it stop him. I felt the adrenaline in my heart as he stared at me so longingly. He leaned down, closing in the gap between us and I did nothing to stop him. He stopped a few inches away from my face, his warm breathe tickling my lips. I wanted his kiss, I wanted him. My lips burned for the touch of his and he knew that. So he moved in, filling the few inches of space between us and his lips met mine; the burning desire was relieved as his soft lips pressed against mine. _

_I cupped his cheek and pulled away. He looked me with confusion painted in the features of his ever so youthful face. _

"_Why did you do that?" I breathed. A thousand thoughts bounced around in my head but I could only focus on one… Derek Hale just kissed me._

_He tucked my hair behind my ear and cupped my cheeks, holding my face to keep eye contact. _

"_Because I love you." _

"It was at this very spot…" Scott murmured. I nodded. "That has got to be the greatest love-story I've ever heard."

I shrugged. "I guess it is as long as you don't hear the ending."

"Do you really think it's over?"

I stayed quiet, mulling over his question. Was it really over? I have been so caught up on trying to kill the Darach and trying to figure out the whole sire bond thing that I haven't really thought about Derek. I never gave him a chance to explain what happened with Jennifer. I've never actually had a conversation with Derek about us.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my back side. "Let's go before Deucalion thinks we're plotting against him."

Scott shrugged and followed me down to my car. He was fast asleep before we even got into the city again. I woke him up as we were pulling into the apartment. I led him upstairs, everyone was already fast asleep. I pointed him to Ennis' old room and left to my own.

Before I fell asleep I heard a light tap on my door. Scott peeked in and looked at me sheepishly.

"I was uh, I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight? I don't really feel comfortable sleeping in a dead guy's room." Scott scratched the back of his head. "I could sleep on the floor."

I shook my head and scooted over; patting the spot next to me. He walked over with a grateful smile and made himself comfortable on my bed, trying to take up as little space as he could.

"G'night, Sav." He murmured.

I smiled internally at his comfortable use of my nickname. "Night, Scott."

Morning came and everyone looked restless though having the rest of the night to sleep. I accompanied Scott back to his house to get a few things. The day was filled mostly with silence with small talks exchanged between me and Scott. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable while he was with us.

Just like that, darkness fell upon us again and I found myself running through the forest chasing after Morrell, our pack's emissary. I was having trouble tracking her due to the fact that I kept losing her scent and I wasn't really committed to the chase. I heard the twins howl, I followed the sound; assuming they were keeping a better track than I was.

I could hear growling from a distance and I knew I was closing in, I broke through the trees just in time to see the twins and Kali standing around Morrell and Deucalion and Scott walking up to them. There was a perfect circle of mountain ash around her. I growled and laughed.

"You know well that I can step right into that little circle of yours." I smirked as I approached. Deucalion signalled for me to stop and I did.

"How did you know, Marin, that we'd come for you?" Deucalion asked.

"Because Jennifer and I are the same, and I know you've always been suspicious of us. Of what we can do." Morrell raised an eyebrow at Deucalion.

"With good reasons." Kali walked around the perimeter of the circle. "We know you sent that girl. The one who helped Isaac."

"What was her name?" Deucalion taunted.

"Braeden." She glared at the blind wolf and turned to Kali. "And I've sent her to do what I've always done; maintain balance."

"What do you know about Jennifer?" Kali interrogated.

"Nothing more than you know." Morrell gave a nonchalant shrug. I was growing impatient, but I had to stop myself. She turned to Scott. "This isn't you, Scott. Go back to your friends."

"He can decide what's right for himself." Deucalion defended.

"Not with all the information. Have you told him everything you've done? How you've piled up bodies in your narcissistically psychotic efforts to form your 'perfect pack'? Sire the first true Alpha of the century to have her follow your orders with blind obedience?" She then turned to Kali. "Bodies that include Ennis by the way!" Ethan's, Aiden's, Kali's and my face suddenly held a confused expression. "My brother saved him; he was alive when Savion went in to see him." They all looked at me, it was true… he was. And he was healing. "Then after Deucalion goes to see him he's suddenly dead? He wants you to go after Derek, Kali. To force his decision since dangling Derek's mate in his face while she's under a sire bond wasn't enough, if Derek joins the pack it paves the way for Scott." By then we all looked genuinely lost about what was the truth.

"Lies people will tell when they're begging for their life." Deucalion sighed.

She turned to Kali. "Ask him." She said confidently.

In one swift motion, Deucalion took off the cap covering the blade on his cane and threw it at Morrell. It pierced her chest, making her stumble backwards and breaking the useless line of mountain ash. Scott rushed to her side while the twins, Kali and I growled and got ready to maim her to death.

"Hey! Back off!" Scott held up a hand. I signalled for the others to stop and they did. He pulled the cane out of Morrell's chest. "I'm not going to let them kill you." He tells her. "But if you know something, if you know where they are-"

"The Nemeton, you find that; you'll find Jennifer." Morrell panted. "Find the Nemeton."

I knew where that was, I swear I did… I thought hard and I could almost put my finger on it. But nothing. I shook my head.

"No one hurts her." Scott said, trying to sound firm but from the look on his face I knew he would buckle as soon as I try to attack. But I nodded.

The rest of the pack took off and we watched Morrell go back to safety. We walked through the woods, trying to find Stiles and Deaton as Scott had received a text message from them earlier saying they knew where they were keeping Ms. McCall, Sherriff Stilinksi and apparently that list included Chris Argent.

"How'd you guys find out?" Scott asked as we approached them.

"Lydia." Stiles pressed his lips together. "You?"

"Uh.. Morrell." Scott dug his hands in his pockets. "None of the other alphas know where it is either."

Stiles and Deaton looked at me. I shook my head. "I remember that's where Derek took Paige to kill her. But Aunt Talia took our memories from us not long after that."

"So if this works are you going to tell them?" Stiles looked at me and Scott.

I shrugged. "I can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott gulped. Stiles nodded, I could tell he felt betrayed.

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton suggested.

"What's the plan?" Scott asked while Stiles kept his eyes on the ground.

"Essentially you, Allison and Stiles need to be sacrifices for your parents." Deaton explained.

Scott gave Deaton a wary look. "We die for them?"

"But he can bring us back." Stiles tried to sugar-coat the situation. "Yo-you can bring us back right?" He asked Deaton.

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton brought up, Stiles sighed. "If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds. But there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet."

"Draws in the supernatural." I murmured.

Deaton nodded. "The kind of things the family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

Stiles looked at Deaton. "It doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen. I mean, she is a demon wolf." Stiles pointed at me. "She literally punches into people's chests and grabs their heart while it's still beating and rips it out."

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." Deaton shrugged. I nodded; there were things more powerful, more evil than I was.

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

Deaton shook his head. "No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it but you'll feel it. Every day, for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of-uh darkness around your heart. Permanent, like a scar."

"Like a tattoo." Scott breathed.

We all climbed into Stiles' jeep and drove to the clinic in silence. Three empty metal tubs awaited, exact same as the one we had drowned Isaac in the first time I came back in Beacon Hill, as did Lydia, Allison and Isaac. We filled it with ice and water, when we finished; Deaton added mistletoe in it all of them.

I stood next to Lydia who was holding an empty plastic bag, her bruise was still evident from the night she was almost killed.

"What did you bring?" Deaton asked the three teenagers that were due to their death in a few minutes.

Stiles opened his palm and toyed with a piece of metal. "Uhm, I got my dad's badge." He held it up to show us. "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand. I tried hammering it out but still doesn't look great." He said with a shaky voice while he held the deformed badge in his hand.

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton gave him a tight smile.

We looked at Allison. She held something small and silver in her hand.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac's brows furrowed.

"Yeah, my dad made it- uh it's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." She explained and clutched on to the bullet.

"Scott?"

Scott looked up and opened his palm revealing a watch. "My dad got my mum this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say that it was the only thing in her marriage that ever worked." We all nodded.

"Okay, the three of you will get in and the each of us will hold you down until you're essentially… well; dead. But it's just someone to hold you under it needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you. Kind of like an emotional tether."

Lydia and Allison made eye contact and exchanged a small smile. She stepped towards her friend but Deaton stopped her.

"You go with Stiles." All our eyes shot to Stiles. Lydia and Stiles looked at each other and nodded.

Allison and Isaac looked at Scott. Allison then looked at Deaton. "Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Deaton gave her a small nod.

Allison and Isaac looked at each other as they came to the realisation that Isaac will be her emotional tether to the living world when she goes under. They both looked at Scott while he fought his tears, he nodded; giving them his approval though his facial expression held an obvious look of devastation.

Deaton and I looked at each other as if trying to decide who will hold down Scott, though Scott and I have spent time together I felt as if Deaton would do a better job at pulling him back out of the 'dead', I took a small step back and nodded.

Scott walked towards Deaton and away from Allison and Isaac. They all took off their shoes and jacket and positioned themselves in front of their tubs; looking at them nervously. Allison was first to dip her foot in then got in all the way. Stiles looked nervously at Lydia, she gave him an encouraging nod; he got into the tub as well. Scott didn't seek for any sort of encouragement, he was too hurt to worry about anything else and he focused his emotions on finding their parents.

"By the way, uh" Stiles said in between shivers. "If I don't make it back and you do; you should probably know something." Scott shot him a questioning look. "Your dad's in town." Scott nodded.

The three teenagers gave me hopeful looks but were masked by pure nervousness.

"All of you will make it back." I nodded, I was more so trying to convince myself.

"If-" Scott started.

I shook my head. "You'll make it back and we will find them." Scott nodded as did everyone else in the room.

Isaac, Lydia and Deaton all stepped up and placed their hands on the shoulders of each of the teenagers, squeezing them firmly before pushing them underwater and holding them down. Allison, Stiles and Scott were still, bubbles would surface as minutes go by. They weren't thrashing around trying to fight the death coming for them; they were calmly walking right into its arms. I watched as they all took their last breaths and listened intently as their heart beats picked up but sounded weak, it gradually slowed down and eventually the beats I was hearing were just Isaac's, Lydia's and Deaton's. They all sighed and let go of their individuals.

Suddenly a pain shot threw me and sent me straight to the ground. I groaned in agony as I watched black veins pulsing all over my arms. Lydia ran straight to my side and held me still as I thrashed around.

"What's happening to her? It's spreading on her face." Isaac appeared above me. I fought the urge to scream as the pain started spreading. Isaac slipped his arms under me and lifted me up, carrying me and placing me on a table.

"Deaton, is she hurt?" Lydia was starting to panic.

A distant roar pierced through the air which caused all three of them to look up. I screamed as it started to burn, fighting the shift as I knew I would end up hurting all of them.

"Not her." Deaton looked concerned. "Derek."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**As promised here's a chapter, even though it's like 12am here! haha**

**I hope that the little flashback isn't too cheesy!**

Let me know what you guys think! Don't forget to follow/favourite and share this story with your friends! 

**Much love,**

**queen-hale x**


End file.
